


Work with me here darling

by Robin11



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin11/pseuds/Robin11
Summary: Slowburn. Enemies to lovers. Wanda Maximoff and Loki. Set after the events of Endgame, see the Avengers start to heal. Now, why Wanda and Loki do you ask? I'll spare you the entire powerpoint, let's just focus on one aspect. Wanda's power stems from an infinity stone, and what has Loki been longing for his whole life? That's right: the tesseract. Maybe he was chasing the wrong infinity stone...maybe what he needed was still on earth, he just misinterpreted the signal.
Relationships: Loki/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 23
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi beautiful people, I hope you're all having a lovely day. Unfortunately, this fic is spawned from hate: the hate I have for the Wanda/Vision pairing. I strongly disagree with it (sorry for the fans out there). However, there will be no Vision bashing here, mans is dead, we leave him in peace. But, I will not hold back in showing why Loki is better for her than Vision could ever be. And I won't even bring the fact that Vision is a literal robot into it (although...he is a robot. How did marvel make this a romance?). ANYWAY. I'm going for a slowburn thing, so please enjoy :)))) 
> 
> Also I'm a casual marvel fan who's only seen the movies, and I haven't seen all of them. So there may be a few details I get wrong. Feel free to correct me in the comments, but please don't completely penalise me for it, it will undoubtedly happen :/// 
> 
> Just a final thing, Loki is non binary and uses he/they pronouns, so if sometimes they're referred to as 'he' and not 'they' it's not a mistake, it's just their pronouns. Alrighty then, cool beans :)

The door unlocked with a click as Wanda drew a hand across the back of her neck, not bothering to check around her for safety. It was over, the danger gone. It had been nearly a year since they'd beaten Thanos, everyone was moving on. Everyone that is...except for her. Sure, Clint and Pepper were heartbroken, but they both had families to take care of, people to move on for. She didn't. Her brother had been taken from her in the fight against Ultron and now...now she'd lost Vis.   
Wincing, she pushed the door open. The apartment was impersonal: a kitchen, a living room, a bedroom and a shower. It was all she needed. She supposed she was probably the richest Avenger left, living in a place that differed so much in rent from what she was being paid. It was a virtue sometimes, being alone and famous. Everyone seemed to have odd jobs for her, jobs they were willing to empty out their pockets for. The walls were white, the bathroom blue and it was all fine. A few t-shirts and cardigans were flung over brand new furniture, the room a little messy but it didn't matter. She couldn't care less. It didn't have anything of him in it, and that was what she needed. After spending three months holed up in her old room, burying her face in the mattress they had shared, tracing the ghost of his lips on the edges of cups and plates, she'd decided enough was enough. Living with the shadow of him was too painful, it was time for a clean break. Hence, the apartment. 

Throwing mail onto the counter, she stretched out her back. Wednesday, what a useless day. Nothing really happened on Wednesdays, it was the middle of the week, a day that everyone just wanted to end so they could get to Thursday and Friday. It was tiring, and pointless. It was also the day that she and Vision called their anniversary. What a useless, useless day. A useless waste. Shaking herself out of it, she reached for her phone, Wednesday was going to be a takeout day. She deserved it. 

Later, with the tv blaring and Chinese food on her lap, Wanda leant her head wearily against the back of the couch. Ignoring the flashes on the screen, her eyes drifted to the nondescript ceiling. White. Blank. Shutting her eyes firmly, she took a deep breath, before trying again. Eyes snapping open, she saw the soft red bloom along the empty canvass above her. Yellow emerged, blending gently, forming two wide soft eyes. Eyes of kindness, of justice. She supposed she was supposed to remember him when he looked human and she did, she really did. But it was the moments where truly was himself that she cherished the most. The way his cape swung around him as he walked, the way the stone shone in his forehead, getting brighter when he was confused at her. At her utter human-ness. Laughing softly, she saw his surprise at the microwave, the way he could blend between human and machine form in a matter of seconds, the look in his eyes as he asked her to stay, 'I only feel you.' Tears blurred in her eyes as she shot up in her seat, causing the box on her lap to fall to the floor. 'Crap.' Hastily brushing away tears, she got to her knees to clean it all up, trying to focus on the task at hand, but her mind was filled with Vision, Vision, Vision. Why was he still everywhere? It had been nearly a year, and he wasn't going away. Not that she wanted him to, the pain meant she was remembering, and the one thing she could never allow herself to do was forget. But, some days it just seemed like it would all be so much easier if it could just...go away. She cut herself on a plastic fork. Cursing, she held her hand, allowing the pain to flow through her, it was a stupid thought, of course she didn't want to forget. How could she even think about forgetting, when Vision was...  
She was done, done with this day. It had been hard enough, and she didn't want to think anymore. Curling her hand, she swept together the mess and threw it all in the trash. Then she switched off the tv (albeit, a tad more violently than was strictly necessary), and stomped into the bedroom. Peeling off her clothes, she allowed her single bed to envelop her, without bothering to brush her teeth or go to the toilet, she just shut her eyes and tried her best to switch off everything around her. What a useless, stupid waste of a day this had been. What a useless, stupid waste the past few months had been, anything had been since he'd died. It was like the stone in his head was a beacon of hope, burning brightest when she felt the most low, showing her the way. Since he'd gone, she hadn't had that light anymore. It had been extinguished, now all she could contend with was the violent red. The red of the bottomless rage in her, that she had never been able to enjoy her life. The red of the blood that had been spilled. The red of her heart, pumping still, but pumping hate through her veins, hate and darkness. There was no more yellow to brighten, to soften, to soothe. Now she lived red, and it tore her apart. 

'Wanda? Come on. I know you're in there.' Blearily, she lifted her head full of tangles from the pillow. The knock reverberated around the room. 'Wanda? Open up.' Groaning, she checked her phone next to her bed. Blinking against the harsh light she read the 7:00 and cursed. Who would call so early, and on a Thursday as well? Normal people had jobs and families, they weren't available at all hours of the day. Stretching, she caught sight of her clothes lying discarded on the floor. Last night came flooding back to her and she clenched her jaw, laying her head back on her pillow. Whoever it was could wait for another day, when she was feeling better.   
'Wanda open the door or I'll kick it down.' Snarling, she ripped back her sheets and stalked to the front door. Now the voice was familiar. Wrenching open the door she stood face to face with Clint, holding out a basket covered in cloth. 'Good morning sunshine.' Rolling her eyes, she glanced at the basket.   
'Why are you here.' He clutched his chest,  
'Ouch, not happy to see me?' A neighbour shuffled behind him, stopping when her eyes came across Wanda's current state of dress. Crossing her arms over her chest, Wanda tried not to care about the fact that she was in a t-shirt and underwear. She could wear whatever she damn well wanted. 'Can I come in?' He was still waiting, his eyes, meeting hers, full of earnestness. They ran through her joints, easing up the tension that had been built there by days and months of bitterness. She stood back, 'Be my guest.' As he walked in she summoned a pair of trousers and stepped into them, zipping them up as he set the basket on her counter.   
'I made bread.' Raising an eyebrow, she took a seat at the table. He scoffed,   
'Don't look at me like that, I can bake. Besides, it gives me something to do; you need alone time.' Ducking her head, she avoided meeting his gaze, but nodded. It was strange to discuss it with Clint, and she didn't really want to at the moment. She was fine. It had been nearly a year. She didn't need his pity or basket of bread. But he was being nice, and so with a feeble attempt at humour, she asked, 'You came all this way to deliver me bread?' His smile at the teasing lilt of her voice reminded her of her brother, and although she had not cried about him in a long time, all the events of yesterday brought another round of tears, threatening to break through the barrier and just flow. His face hardened to seriousness, 'I would have rather it be that way. Unfortunately I come bearing news as well. The Avengers...they want to try starting up again.' Snorting, she accepted the slice of bread he handed her, biting into it.  
'It's not because any of us really want to, but there's been a situation.'   
'There's always a situation Clint.'  
'Yes, but now it's an important one.'  
'Thanks, but I think I'll pass.'  
'Wanda.' Setting down the piece of bread, she tightened her jaw,  
'Every time I have fought for the Avengers I have lost a bigger and bigger part of me. I understand Clint, the world is always in need of saving. But maybe I don't want to risk anything else. Maybe I just want to be left alone, do the smaller jobs. Maybe I want to still have a life and not die on the battlefield somewhere.' His eyes bored into hers, 'You can't say anything to me I don't already get. You're not the only one who has lost. But we need to do this.'  
'Let someone else do it. The Avengers are over. Stark was the leader, Steve his lackey, Natasha-' here she faltered, but Clint clenched his jaw, never dropping her gaze. '-Natasha is gone. Our Avenging days are over. We all need to move on.' A harsh laugh escaped his throat,  
'And this is moving on? Wanda tell me, what have you actually done for the last year apart from move apartments?' She bared her teeth at him but he continued,  
'Just because our world ends, doesn't mean it does for the rest of the people. That is your job. No matter what happens to us we fight. And just because we lose...doesn't mean we stop. So we're not stopping now either. I'm asking you to come because you're easily the most powerful among us. Will you come or not?' She didn't look at him. He was silent for a long time. She watched the tap slowly drip water, each droplet taking its time, gathering, then falling, then gathering, then falling. Without fail, without stopping. She supposed it was time for her to call someone about the sink and fix it. 'Wanda.' Taking a deep breath, she met his eyes, tears clouding his face in her view. 'I can't Clint. I just can't. Not yet.' Slowly, he nodded. Patting the basket he said,   
'Don't worry too much about returning it, whenever you're ready,' and turned to leave. His voice was so weary, his shoulders so heavy that it twinged something deep inside of her. He'd lost his best friend, someone who loved him more than anything. She'd only known Vis for two years, who was she to compare them? Scrunching her eyes shut, she silently cursed herself for what she was about to do, how weak she was being.   
'What's the problem?' Clint whipped around, his eyes bright with excitement. Holding up her hands she hurried with, 'It doesn't mean I'm coming. I just want to know.'   
'The government's called us. Apparently there's been some trouble with Thanos enthusiasts again, this time near the border of England. Two of our own are holding them, but there's been an added complication.' She furrowed her brow,  
'Added complication?' His smile dropped again slightly,  
'It's all that they would say. But it's enough, Wanda-isn't it?' Her eyes shifted once around her apartment, at the bare walls, the empty packets of Chinese from the day before. It didn't need to be a big deal, she was constantly doing odd jobs. It's just, the gathering of them like this, and calling themselves the 'Avengers'...it felt like it would only highlight how broken everyone was. It would be impossible to sit there and not feel the gaps at the table. Clint cleared his throat and she started, realising he was still waiting for an answer. 'It's just one job right?' His smile started to spread,  
'Just one job, you don't even need to clean out your fridge, the milk will still be good when you get back.' She lifted an eyebrow,  
'What a weird analogy.'  
'It's American,' he insisted, not meeting her eyes, and she shrugged her shoulders,  
'If you say so.'   
'I do.'   
'When are we leaving?'  
'Ummm, now?' She gave him a look and he held up his hands,  
'Look we wouldn't be in this mess if you just answered your phone. They sent me because they thought I'd be the only one you wouldn't kill on sight.' Sighing frustratedly, she waved her hand, and summoned a suitcase, clean clothes falling in to it as it flew her way. He stared.   
'Wait. If you can do that, then why haven't you just cleaned up in here?'  
'Are we leaving or not?' She was already by the door. Huffing out a laugh, he hurried to catch up with her,  
'You realise that you don't even know what car we're taking right?'   
'I know you're persistent and annoying, so you'll tell me.' Her voice resonated through the staircase, bouncing off the walls back to him. Sighing frustratedly, he picked up the pace and overtook her on the stairs. 'The flight is going to be really fun.'  
'I don't see why it wouldn't be, I'm thrilling company.'

After a mostly silent flight, consisting of Wanda closing herself off from conversation by listening to a Sokovian band that Pietro had worshipped, and she absolutely hated; they arrived at the airport, and Clint had flagged down a taxi. With both of them safely in, and the car beginning its slow drive to wherever Clint was taking her, he moved to face her. 'Isn't it strange that they drive on the other side of the road here.'  
'I don't really care.'   
'Alright, forget conversation. I must say though, the other Avengers aren't going to love your sunny disposition.'   
'I'm not an Avenger anymore.' He rolled his eyes, and she pulled her coat tighter around her,  
'Who's going to be there?'  
Leaning his head back, he held up a hand and counted them off,   
'Dr Strange, Thor, Spiderman-I don't really get why the kid's here but we can't keep him away anymore-, Falcon, War Machine, Winter Soldier-'  
'-use their normal names, not their weird ones.' Giving her a look, he continued,  
'Valkyrie-'  
'-I don't know half of these people. They're all Avengers?' Clint shrugged,  
'Who really knows, it's not like we had a whole discussion and ceremony. We're all just trying to figure it out.'   
'You said the government called us?'  
'Yes. But they didn't ask for specific people, just 'the Avengers'. I did my best.'  
'They contacted you?'  
'Ok, you don't have to sound so surprised. They probably like me the best, apart from War Machine maybe. He did his fair share of recruiting too.' Wanda's eyes drifted to the window,  
'You're not even a little bit excited to see everyone again?' She turned to face him,  
'Who's everyone really? From what I can gather, they'll mostly be strangers to me. Besides, if it's such a small job then I don't see the point of bringing so many people in.' He just shrugged again, a little more stiff than he had been before,   
'I know about as much as you do Wanda.' They rolled to a stop in front of a large manor. Letting out a slow whistle, Clint leaned forward in his seat, eyes scanning the grounds. 'Whose house is this?'   
'I guess being government issued has its benefits.'  
'So we're all living in one big house like a youth hostel?' He frowned,  
'I better get my own room.' Rolling her eyes, Wanda moved to unlock the door,  
'Doubtful, there are basically only men here. You'll probably all need to share.' At his vexed expression she had to smother a smirk,  
'Don't be sore Clint, how on earth will you win them all over with your sunny disposition?'  
'I'm glad my pain brought the skip in your step. This is the happiest you've been this entire trip.' Letting out a sedated laugh, she summoned her suitcase and stepped out of the taxi. 'Will you pay him?' Clint looked outraged,  
'I paid for the taxi to the airport.' She stared at him blankly,  
'I don't have British money,'  
'Then summon some with your weird mind stuff.' She snorted, 'Come on Maximoff, I have a family to uphold.'  
'I'm not stealing money from some bank so you don't have to pay a cab.' The driver awkwardly cleared his throat,  
'Actually, I was issued to bring you here. I've already been paid.'   
'Ah.' Clint looked significantly embarrassed, and nodded at the man as the cab drove off. As soon as he caught her eye he warned her, 'Not a word.' Pressing her lips together she looked away, 'Wouldn't dream of it.' They started the trek to the front door,   
'Why can't you mind-carry my suitcase as well.'  
'Stop griping, it's ruining the beauty of the house.'  
'Well it's clearly not heavy for you.'  
'Shut up Barton.'   
'I just don't understand-' He yelped as a flash of red knocked him off his feet. 

Lifting the knocker shaped like an eagle, Wanda set down her suitcase and knocked firmly twice. The sounds reverberated through the house, sounding strangely hollow. Scrunching up her nose, Wanda sighed, it was probably a lot older than it looked. They were saving the world, but why should they deserve a hotel? Clint reached the door a little later than she did, wiping the grass off of his behind. 'There was no need for that.'  
'You were being annoying.' The door opened before he could respond. A woman leaned her hip against the door, her black hair tumbling over her shoulders.   
'Hello?' Dropping the matter of the state of his pants, Clint gestured to the two of them,  
'Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch.' She pulled her face into a smile,  
'Good, we're complete. Come in, everyone's getting on each other's nerves. It's quite amusing.' Stepping back, she let them through, gesturing for them to follow her. There was a sort of tired decadence about the house, in its creaking floorboards and dusty paintings of...some person in a robe, practically naked. Snorting in disgust, she turned her head, watching Clint trying and failing to look as if he were not struggling with his suitcase. 'What do you even have in that thing?' she asked, and he glared at her, motioning with his head to the woman walking in front of them. 'Not in front of the stranger please,' he whispered, causing her to roll her eyes. 'We can't all have super powers descended from the mind stone itself.' Swallowing at the image of the mind stone and where she last saw it, she replied,  
'Jealousy is not a good look on you Barton.' Valkyrie turned back to look at them, and they both shut up,  
'Right through here.' As Wanda passed her, she caught the slightest whiff of alcohol, frowning, and completely without meaning to, she tumbled into Valkyrie's mind. Screams, death: a massacre, weapons flashing, her curled up into a ball like a newborn, tipping the bottle back into her mouth. With a start, she pulled herself out of it, to meet Valkyrie's sceptical eyes. 'What did you just do?' Wanda pulled her jacket closer,  
'Sorry, I can't always control it.' Valkyrie placed a hand on her hip,  
'Well?' At Wanda's unsure look she let out a wry smile, 'What did you see? You can tell me, you haven't seen anything I don't know already.' Eyes flickering towards Clint, she said, 'A battle, a massacre. You finding solace at the bottom of a bottle.' The smile didn't slip, although it became rather fixed and Clint busied himself with checking out the latest of the just-not-nude paintings of the person on the wall.   
'Well, there's no need for me to really explain anything, is there?'   
'I'm sorry, for your loss.' Valkyrie nodded, placing a hand on Wanda's shoulder.   
'For yours too.' Someone stumbled into the kitchen, a concerned frown on his face.   
'This is all touching, but we need to get to the matter at hand.' Rolling her eyes, Valkyrie shoved Thor,  
'You're not even going to say hello?' Thor gave them both a brief smile, then turned back as if changing his mind and hugged Clint close to him. Wanda let out a smile,  
'Hello to you too.' She regretted the words however, as soon as they caused Thor to crush her to him. Whilst the hug was perhaps the first show of physical affection she'd had in months, it was rather tight, and she was more focused on trying to breathe than the warmth that came from it. 'It's good you're here. Now come.' Having said that, he strode through a door into another room. Valkyrie scowled at his back, 'He always thinks he's in charge, doesn't he? I guess you can take the boy out of the title but you can't take the title out of the boy.  
'Leave your bags,' she ordered, probably seeing Clint struggling, 'Discussion is more important, we'll show you your rooms later.' Doing as she said, they both followed her into the room, where everyone sat.

Bucky, Sam and Rhodey were sitting at a table, discussing something on a sheet of paper while Peter Parker was sitting with his hands on his knees on an ornately patterned sofa, looking out of place, but determined nonetheless. Dr Strange-she didn't know his proper name- was sitting next to Peter, his hands on his temple as Thor paced the room, before grabbing the sheet from the table, uprooting all its occupants, and turning towards them. 'So this is what we have right now.' Valkyrie accepted the sheet, and glanced over it before shaking her head. 'We need to divide them so we can get to him, they're all unimportant, we can let the...' her eyes darted around the room, noting how they were all leaning forward, eagerly listening, '...less experienced fighters deal with them. The more important ones, including you, should go in a small group to him.'   
'What if he doesn't come with us?' Rhodey piped up, then looked as if he regretted it at the looks he received from both Thor and Valkyrie,   
'We've taken over his house. He's definitely coming with us.'   
'Whose house?' All eyes shot towards her, and Peter gave her a little wave. Shooting a smile in his direction, a little confused as they'd never formally met before, she gazed around the room. 'Well?'   
'Mine.' She whipped around, not the only one, to see the person who'd so generously decorated the house with his déshabillé. His eyes scanned the room mockingly, before settling on Thor behind her, his smile widened, reminding Wanda of the snakes back home that used to bare their fangs, living in the cracks of the laboratory. Pietro and her had thrown stones at them once, when they'd come too close for comfort. She hated snakes. 'Hello brother dear,' they languidly angled one leg over the other,  
'Miss me?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people! I hope you're having a great day :) Here is the second chapter. Once again, I'm not an avid Marvel fan so there may be a few mistakes-this is where you say of course not you're absolutely perfect- ahum. As for a summary, Loki is not being a very lovely person, and they all have to figure out what they're in England for. 
> 
> I am not any person affiliated with Marvel, so I don't own anything. I also don't own When Harry met Sally, to be clear. 
> 
> Enjoy!

'Brother, you're here.' The relief in Thor's voice twinged at something in Wanda, a memory...wasn't Loki supposed to be dead?  
'Well, you did take over my house. What do the police call it here-breaking and entering?'  
'We're squatters.' She'd spoken without meaning to. Their eyes slowly slid from Thor to her, clearly not impressed with what they were seeing.   
'I'm so sorry, who are you?' Her fingers started growing hot, her power crackling in the way it did when she was uncomfortable. She stayed silent, not liking the way he was staring at her. They waited, but when it became apparent she wasn't going to answer them they shrugged, 'It doesn't matter anyway. For the job we need to do we only need three at most. I don't know why you decided to stench up my house with all of these people but you'll be pleased to know you can all go home now.' Everyone started, rising to argue but Thor's voice carried,  
'We need all the help we can get.' Loki's eyes bored into him,   
'Come now, we only need the important people. That means you,' he pointed at Thor, 'You,' he pointed at Valkyrie, 'And if he were here, the Hulk. I hope the rest of you enjoyed your little vacation, but I'll thank you to rid my property of your sweaty, spandex wearing, over-righteous selves.' He punctuated the speech with a sharp grin, before their eyes rested on Wanda again. 'On second thought,' she didn't like the way their voice slithered, practically crawled its way around her, enveloping her until she was certain they would squeeze tight enough to choke. 'She seems amusing. Let's keep her too.' She was not a commodity. Who did this rat think they were? Valkyrie reached for her sword but Wanda held out a hand,   
'I am glad I am so amusing,' she drawled, eyes bright, 'But I am sure it will be ten times more amusing when you're tied up, and left to the Thanos loyalists, because everyone decided not to help you.' Grinning at her, they never flinched.   
'Everyone else, out.' It wasn't a question. Still, their gazes all turned to Valkyrie, who groaned at the decision.   
'Just go for now, we'll discuss this later.' Dr Strange left the room instantly, not before Loki cast a rather sour look in his direction-what had that been about? Parker all but ran through the door as Clint touched her arm, 'Be careful,' he muttered, and rolling her eyes, Wanda pulled her hand from his grasp.   
'You worry too much.' Giving her a look, he joined the rest in exiting the room, until only Valkyrie, Thor, Loki and her were left. 

As soon as the door closed, Loki's entire demeanour changed, and wasting no time, they grabbed her, pinning her against the wall. Furious, head reeling with shock, Wanda kicked out and struggled, but they had some kind of superhuman strength, and although struggling, did not let go of her. Thor's brow furrowed in confusion, 'What are you doing?'  
'She's one of them,' The hiss was quiet, but the effect immediate. Letting out a breathless laugh, Wanda's palm started to burn.   
'You're not serious.'   
'I could smell it on her as soon as I arrived. She's holding on to the power of an infinity stone somehow, she's been in contact with one.' With one last kick, she managed to dislodge one arm from her, and bringing her sizzling palm down, got rid of the other. Dropping to the ground, she brushed herself off quickly, ignoring Loki's howl. Valkyrie rolled her eyes, 'She's a mutant. Her power stems from the mind stone.' Gazing with wide eyes at the imprint left on their forearm, Loki muttered,  
'Well that clears things up. Thank you for the scar mutant, it will definitely last.'  
'At least you can tell everyone you won it by being loyal, I imagine you can't say that too much.' Their jaw clenched as they looked up at her again,  
'Who are you?'   
'Wanda Maximoff.' Their eyes cleared with understanding,  
'Oh...the experiment.'   
'What did you say?'  
'Am I wrong?' Hastily stepping in between the two, Thor pushed Loki onto the couch.   
'Alright, that's enough. How about we talk about the real reason we're all here.' Rolling their eyes, Loki said,  
'Look, if you were called here I'm sure you know more than I do.' Valkyrie let out a snort,  
'We were called here because of you.'  
'Me.' They looked outraged, 'After what I did for them? I turned my back on Thanos on purpose.'   
'After working with him for years.' They shot Valkyrie a dirty look,  
'You turned to drink and abandoned your people.' Rolling her eyes she complained,  
'Thor if you don't deal with him I will personally murder him, and we both know I'm more than up to the job.'   
'I never liked you anyway.'  
'Are you always like this?' She couldn't believe her ears, they'd been here for less than a minute and had been bickering non-stop, picking fights with everyone. 'We need actual help against the loyalists and here you are acting like a child.'  
'I see no one has even mentioned me to you, that's a little hurtful.' Thor slapped him on the shoulder, a little harder than necessary, causing them to flinch, and then scowl at the impact. 'Alright, shall we circle back to the necessity of you all leaving my house?'  
'Can't, we don't have a hotel,' Thor said cheerfully, making himself comfortable next to Loki, who if possible, looked more irritated. 'But you're going to tell us where the loyalists are and what they're planning.' Sighing, Loki shrugged. Wanda looked at him blankly. Noticing all the gazes on them they raised their eyebrows,  
'I don't know. I just got here, to find a house filled with people I dislike or don't know, all willing to kill me-although I suppose I'm used to that one.' Valkyrie rolled her eyes and left in search of food. 'I was actually going to have a very nice and deserved holiday, but here we are instead. So now I suppose I'll just have to find another establishment to stay at, which won't be difficult because I've been pawning all of Odin's gold.' His smirk at Thor's roar was eerily akin to the way she'd looked at Pietro when-  
'THAT IS NOT-'  
'-Um, excuse me brother but I think we're here to discuss the loyalists. I've been told it's of the utmost importance.' Thor was purple now, heaving with indignation. Turning to Wanda, they tutted, 'So brutish, isn't he? Luckily I was adopted, so I don't share any of that blood. It seems like it would be an awful inconvenience, having to piss over every post I found.' Wanda refused to smile, no matter how much she wanted to. It wasn't funny. Thor had been very nice to her. At present however, he was finding it very hard to compose himself, and feeling the need to salvage the situation she sighed, 'How about we order dinner, and get everyone to eat. We can talk then.'  
'So you're all staying.' Wanda flashed him a grin of her own,  
'Don't be disappointed, I've been told we're very amusing.' Turning on her heel, she stalked out of the room. 

Following a very long argument about various cuisines and who had more right to have their pick because they were leaving their wife and children for this (pathetic), or because they were hosting the entire sorry lot, everyone finally collapsed on the sofas, pizza in hand. Loki was watching Peter pick a piece very carefully as Wanda turned her back to them, and tried to enjoy her own food, resting her arm against Clint's. 'How was it?' She shook her head,  
'He thought I was working for Thanos. We cleared it up.' Clint's eyes darkened as he stared at him,   
'He's the reason I almost killed Nat once. Him and his mind games.' Concerned, she raised her eyes to his face,  
'I'm so sorry.' Shrugging, Clint took a bite, relaxing his shoulders into the couch,   
'It was a long time ago. But I wouldn't trust them if I were you Wanda. He's a snake.'  
'I noticed,' she responded dryly, about to take another bite when she heard Loki snap,   
'Drop cheese on my sofa and you'll become it.' Wanda whipped her head around to see Peter hold up his hands defensively,   
'Woah, wait, what? Please don't turn me into a sofa.' Thor, healed a little by the food, sat down next to Peter, nearly on top of him.   
'He won't, don't worry. Not nearly strong enough.' Loki bared their teeth,  
'I was strong enough to steal the throne from you and send you into exile.' Looking like he wanted rather to hit him in the face, Thor let out a laugh,  
'Maybe, but you never won a single hand to hand combat. Not since we were kids. Did you know we used to do this game where whoever would beat the other had to tell father he didn't want to be King? When I beat him he just sat on the stairs and cried for hou-'  
'-How about we don't bore the boy with trivial stories? You're what, fourteen?'  
'Sixteen-' Peter began but Loki cut him off,   
'-Marvelous, so why don't you go and play. I'm sure I have some movies around here somewhere, when I'm entertaining my many friends of course.' Thor belched, painting a sneer on their face. 'Go and find them for me.' Peter frowned, confused,  
'I'm sorry, you want me to?'  
'Go and fetch boy. Find the movies.' Casting an uncertain glance around the room, Peter snuck forward, grabbed a pizza box and left the room quickly, his shoulders hunched. Wanda somehow found herself speaking, 'Why did you have to treat him like that? The boy's lost his father figure.' Thor's eyes grew sad, staring at the place where Peter just left. A hush descended over the rest of the people in the room following her words, it was the first time any attention had been drawn to the fact that they were incomplete. Feeling stares prick in her back, all debating how much to pity poor Wanda, who had nothing and lost even more than that. She hated their pity. She was sad, yes. But she was more angry, angry that it had happened, that people didn't know how to look her in the eye anymore, which is why she'd gone out of her way to avoid them. She hated being able to hear their thoughts, even unconsciously. Her power had its gifts, but lately all she was feeling was the thorns, pricking into her from all sides, drawing red. Loki stared at her, disinterested, 'I gave him a task. Children like to fetch.'  
'That's dogs,' Thor corrected quietly, but his brother ignored him.   
'Are you his self-appointed carer or something?' That was when she felt it. He was digging, trying to find something in her mind. How dare he. Barely tamping down the rage, she closed off her mind so violently that he flinched slightly, playing it off as a smirk. 'What abilities do you have exactly?' Clenching her jaw, she turned away,  
'I'm not an asshole, that's for one.'  
'Are you sure?' He ducked the chair that flew over his head, barely grazing that stupid hair of theirs. 'You realise you're just giving me a demonstration right?' The rage had reached her head, and wrenching her hands apart she ripped the chair he was sitting on in half, dumping him rather unceremoniously to the floor. She didn't care that everyone was watching, or that the expression of surprise on his face was rather hilarious, 'If it were up to me, we wouldn't be here,'  
'FINALLY someone who sees sense-'  
'-I'm still talking.' Eyes cast toward the floor, they fell silent. 'We wouldn't have to deal with you, we'd figure this out by ourselves, and we'd leave you here to stew in your loneliness. But as luck would have it, we can't. So how about you just make it easier for everyone and shut up.'   
'You know what, I've decided I like you after all.' Scowling, she hissed,  
'How touching.' They inclined their head,   
'You're welcome,'  
'Oh trust me, I wasn't-'  
'-I found it!.' Peter faltered at the expressions on Wanda's and Loki's faces, and the way everyone was watching them, food neglected in the boxes. 'Um, I found the movie.' Brandishing the disc, he walked into the room and took his place on the couch. 'Well, what movie is it?' Clint asked, shooting Wanda a glance to calm down. Sniffing, she sat down, annoyed at the way he acted like her older brother. Eyes scanning the cover, Peter frowned, 'I don't really know. I've never heard of When Harry met Sal-' Darting forward, Loki snatched the disc from him, stuffing it into the couch.   
'Those are complex, mature things for adults. I don't expect you to understand.' Rhodey walked forward, clasping Peter by the arm,   
'How about we go and watch something on my laptop? I've downloaded a few things.'  
'Oh, that's alright. I should probably get back to my class anyway.' Wanda raised an eyebrow,  
'You go to school in England?' Blushing, Peter shook his head,  
'We're on a school trip here. I got extra credit and got to go on this trip for cultural purposes. We're seeing a lot of museums. But they'll be wondering where I am, because of Spiderman stuff I often go missing on trips. I think they must think I have severe homesickness or chronic diarrhoea or something. Or maybe a secret girlfriend I keep seeing, although I don't really know how they could think that when-' He stopped suddenly, blushing deeper. Blinking, Wanda tried to shake off the word vomit she had just been witness to.   
'Alright, I'll make sure you get home.' Peter nodded, smiling at him. Then he turned and waved at everyone else,  
'See you tomorrow, when the real work starts.' His voice unfortunately cracked at that moment, and an expression of horror seized his face for a moment, before he ducked through the door and disappeared. Muttering, Rhodey followed him, no doubt feeling responsible for the almost-son of his dead friend. Loki watched them go, a smile curling in the corner of his mouth,  
'I must say, the child has grown on me.' Rolling her eyes, Wanda stretched, then announced,  
'I'm going to bed. Valkyrie, will you show me where my room is?' Valkyrie nodded, getting up from where she and Bucky were discussing something intensely. Loki shot her an affronted look,  
'Is this not my house?'  
'Alright then. You tell me where I'm staying.' She recognised the light as soon as it entered his eyes, but before he could say anything she'd swept out of the room, rolling her eyes at the easy opening she'd given him. Valkyrie caught up to her,  
'Try not to let them get under your skin,' she commented offhandedly, leading her up winding staircases that depicted figurines of someone who looked a lot like Loki with a crown on their head, lounging luxuriously on a throne while people threw flowers at them, most crying in joy. 'I don't think he's actually an asshole, he just acts like one.'  
'The effect on other people is the same no?' Valkyrie shot her a look,  
'Don't make me defend him Maximoff. I'm just saying there's more to it. He was almost tolerable the last few months before Thanos.' Before Thanos, before her whole world was taken from her. Pulling at her sleeves she mumbled, 'Yeah well, so were we all.' But either Valkyrie didn't hear her, or she just ignored it, because they spent the rest of the climb in silence, until they reached a room. 'Ta da,' she said dully, before swinging open a random door, revealing a four poster bed with bright red sheets. Wincing, Wanda stepped into the room, noting the unnecessary decadence of everything. The gold trim of the coverlet, the glass figurines of-what was it? Grimacing, Wanda realised they were tiny heads, and she quickly dropped them, not bothering to try and recognise who they belonged to. 'Well this is where I leave you. Goodnight.' With that, Valkyrie was gone, leaving Wanda to plop herself down on the bed - which groaned its displeasure at being used after who knew how long-and to try and collect her thoughts before the next day, when she would undoubtedly have to face Loki again. 

Fortunately, they were almost subdued at breakfast, sitting back with a piece of toast in their mouth, eyes darting back and forth, listening and taking everything in. She didn't bother to recognise this trait as yet another snake comparison, he wasn't to be trusted. Still, it made for a welcome respite, and meant that they were able to hold an actual conversation about things that mattered. Peter was coming up a bit later, but they had all agreed to keep him out of the action as much as possible, and to team him up with Dr Strange, who promised to always keep one eye on him, despite his claim that he cared absolutely nothing for the boy. 'They've been stirring up trouble near Bath, apparently there's something there that they want. All we have to do is go there and take them in.' Valkyrie was talking over the map of Bath they'd spread out on the table, tapping the different roads with little figurines that were 'not toys'. 'Team one will be War Machine, Bucky and Thor. You'll be responsible for most of the brute force, and guarding the ones we've taken in. Obviously, I'll help with that as well.' Wanda smirked at Clint, who looked rather hurt at not being included, 'Strange and Spider-boy' what she'd taken to calling him, 'Will be in charge of civilian unrest. Basically telling people to stay back and sorting out those who got lost in the crowd.  
'Falcon and Hawkeye and Scarlet Witch, I want you to find whatever it is they're looking for. Focus on the leaders of the group, ignore everyone else. Understood?' Everyone nodded grimly, and Loki raised a hand. Moodily turning towards him, Valkyrie said, 'Yes?'  
'My sincerest apologies,' he said smoothly, 'but I don't seem to have been given a task?' Judging by the look on her face, this had been exactly her intention. However, she simply shook off whatever it was she was about to say, and turned to Thor. 'Keep an eye on him. We'll use them only if necessary.'  
'What's necessary?' Valkyrie whipped her head towards him,   
'Control of the masses.' So he could do what she could. Irritated at not being thought of for that task, she met their eye nonetheless, and even offered a nod at the smile she was so charitably given. Downing the rest of her coffee, Wanda stood up abruptly. 'Well come on then, let's go. I can't have my milk spoiling.' Clint grinned at her, the only sunflower surrounded by the haze confusion caused. Valkyrie nodded resolutely, and put her glass away as well. 'Let's do this.'

She really and truly hated these people. Not only did they run as soon as they saw her, but they were slippery as eels, without having the decency to check in with her every now and again, so that she, Falcon and Clint were forced to split up to even be able to follow both the leaders. Being more powerful, she'd gone alone, and she had to admit as her soles slapped the pavement, it was nice. Not that she didn't like people and company, because she did. But she was tired of being lonely amongst people, with almost strangers, always smiling and good humoured, not being able to anticipate their next moves like she'd done with Vis, like she'd done with Pietro. At least when she was alone she could be strong, and herself. No being happy to please, no glancing back every five seconds to make sure they were both still following her, no turning her head to smile at Pietro and not seeing him there. Shaking her head, she dodged the lantern, and berated herself for allowing herself to get so caught up in her thoughts. She didn't know why, but Vis's death seemed to have amplified her grief for her brother, even though she had thought she was over it. A streak of grey flew across her vision and she jumped into a crouch, pressing herself against the wall. There she was. The woman turned her head both left and right, before setting off again. But this time she was careless, and this time Wanda was faster. Jumping on her she took her to the ground, as the woman shrieked and flailed her arms, trying to unlatch something Wanda caught her arms in both of her hands, and pressed a knee into her back. 'It's over now, you can stop imitating a fish.' The woman refused, wriggling and slithering, trying to inch herself free. Rolling her eyes, Wanda pressed her knee down harder, and groaning, she stopped. Footsteps sounded to her left, and Sam and Clint burst into the street, panting. 'What happened to the other one?' Wanda demanded. Both men had the grace to look sheepish, 'Too...fast...lost...her...behind...building.' Letting out a groan of frustration, Wanda shook her head and focused on the woman on the floor.   
'At least we have one.' Nodding, gasping in air, Clint straightened his spine.   
'Who are you?' Wanda rolled her eyes at the useless question, meeting Sam's gaze, who happened to be doing the same thing. Smothering a smirk, they both turned back to the matter at hand.   
'I won't tell you anything,' she spat, her head craning to see them. 'You'll regret it all soon enough. You'll see how stupid you're being. They won't have mercy. Especially for you,' she sneered at Wanda, her blue eyes filled with hate, 'You, who have been gifted with the power of an infinity stone. You, who have chosen your side. You will not be given mercy.'  
'Is that so,' her voice was bored, dry. She'd played this game before. They always seemed to have an affinity for her, until they found out who she was fighting for.   
'Renounce your ways now, join us before it's too late Gifted one.' Curling her lip, Wanda scoffed,  
'I'll pass, thanks.'   
'Have it your way.' Her voice was stone cold. Eyes widening, Wanda realised what was happening too late. The woman bucked her spine suddenly, throwing Wanda off balance and using that momentum, wormed her arm free and grabbed what she had been reaching for. A cloud of green dust shimmered in the air, forcing itself into Wanda's eyes, ears, nose, mouth. Her throat clogged, her eyes burned, and she wheezed. Grabbing blindly, she couldn't regain her grip on the woman, and lost her. No. NO. Lunging forward desperately, she managed to catch ahold of something, but that something gave a rather familiar gasp of surprise, and all of a sudden the green fog cleared. Eyes streaming, Wanda opened them just long enough to see Loki, his face set in a determined frown, staring at the woman who was joined by her companion. 'Your world is dying. The universe is dying.' The other woman sneered, her teeth sharpened to a point, looking like a row of daggers in her mouth. 'You can try and fight us all you want, but it won't undo the damage you did destroying those stones. Energy has to go somewhere.'   
'Indeed? And where does your wise leader tell you it's gone?' Both women smirked, before the first one turned back and said,   
'Why don't you ask her?' With one finger she pointed straight at Wanda, before Sam and Clint lunged at them, and they disappeared. Falling to the ground, Wanda continued to hack up green, green, green. Forget red, she had a new colour to hate. What had it been? What had they put in her? All three Avengers were staring at her, each figuring out their own question in their minds. Breaking the silence, Loki turned to her, immaculate in a suit, not one hair on their head out of place. How she hated him in that moment. 'Well?' When she tried to speak, a light hissing sound came out. Panicked, she clutched at her throat. For a second the terrifying thought that she was turning into a snake entered her head before she banished it. She was being foolish because she was vulnerable. Her vocal cords had shrivelled to dust, but she could glare, and glare she did, until they elaborated. 'What did you do?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you made it!!! I just wanted to say thank you for all the wonderful comments, they made my day! Hopefully you enjoyed it and if not, you can lie to my face, that's ok. I give you that gift. If you loved it, feel free to comment, if you hated it, also feel free to comment but goodness me I can be emotional so please try and use constructive language. 
> 
> Alrighty, that's all from me, until we meet again :) have an amazing dayyy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people, it didn't snow today, which was very disappointing but no matter, it snowed in my thoughts. Why is that piece of information relevant? Well it wasn't, but I feel like we're friends now, so that leaves you in the unfortunate position of having to listen to my day and thoughts. Also I need to think of something to fill these notes. So there you have it. If it did snow where you live, whoop-dee-doo. I officially hate you-sorry, I'm not very good at dealing with jealousy. ANYWAY, here is the next chapter. I wanted to clarify that rubber in british english means eraser, so she's not erasing people out of her life with a big condom. Just to be clear. Although that would certainly make for an interesting story, it's not the one being told here. So again, rubber=eraser and NOT condom. Alrighty, enjoy!

'What did you do?'  
'Shut up before I mind kick you to the next dimension,' is what she wanted to say. Unfortunately all she could get out were hacking, emerald, coughs.   
'What's wrong with her?' Clint was on his knees, his hands on her back as she gasped and wheezed, trying to force air into her useless lungs. Loki's eyes widened,   
'How should I know? I got here after you.'  
'What are you actually doing here? You're meant to be with Thor and Valkyrie, rounding up the civilians or otherwise just being quiet.' Loki shot Sam a sneer, folding their arms,  
'I saw that you needed help, so I helped.'   
'Yeah, your presence has really made everything better', annoyingly, she still couldn't get the words to form. Her coughs were getting more violent now, her breaths shallower, almost as if whatever they'd put into her was slowly worsening its effect on her. The terrifying thought that she was going to drown on land shot through her mind, before she quashed it as best she could. But even kneeling was becoming an effort, coughing a strain, her vision blurring. Desperately, she shot out a hand and grabbed at someone's clothes. Whoever it was jumped back, but didn't pull them out of her hands, and she was thankful for the small anchor, however much her grip was loosening. Spots started dancing in front of her eyes, and distantly she could hear someone panicking, 'Get someone,'  
'Who?'  
'I DON'T KNOW. ANYONE. IS ANYONE A DOCTOR?'   
'WE DON'T HAVE A DOCTOR. WHERE'S THE NEAREST HOSPITAL.'  
'THEY'RE NOT GOING TO KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS. IT COULD BE MAGICAL.'  
'FOR FUCK'S SAKE, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THE MAGICAL ONE.'  
'You're both idiots.' This voice was closer, and when the person kneeled in front of her, she felt the clothes in her hands slacken. A finger lifted her chin, and she felt a warm presence surrounding her head. Dimly, a warning flashed, 'He's in your mind, he's doing something to your head.' But she was too woozy, too weak to do anything. The person muttered a few words under his breath, it didn't sound English at all, and then her eyes rolled into her head, and the world went black. 

'-Don't know why you didn't call me in the first place. She could have died, or at the very least have lost the function of a few organs. How stupid are you?' Blearily opening her eyes, Wanda tried to lift her head, only to feel her brain pounding against her skull, protesting against the movement. Groaning, she dropped her head again. Two brown eyes moved into her line of sight, leaning above her. 'Try not to lift your head, after what happened, it's best for you to lie for at least a few hours.' Something about the girl triggered a memory in her mind, she'd seen the girl before. She was operating then, trying to remove...a stone. Vision. She felt her stomach clench up at the memory, Shuri. That was her name, she'd tried to save Vision. Before it was too late, and she had to destroy him. The pain worked its way from her stomach to her heart, aching in her chest. She was an easy target, lying down, no where to go to escape the hurt. Shuri's face creased in a frown,   
'Try not to think too much, it's taken quite a toll on your brain. If these idiots,' she cast a scathing glance next to her, where no doubt the idiots in question were sitting, 'Had used their brains for five seconds, and thought to get you away from the powder, it wouldn't have affected you this much.'  
'I didn't know what it was!' Her glare became deeper,  
'Your first thought isn't get her out of the powder that's making her cough?' A few mutters answered her, but the person went silent. Snorting, she shook her head, 'If you'd only ingested a little, it wouldn't have affected you that much, but you were left in it for quite some time. Especially seeing as someone,' she glared again, deeper this time, 'Was deflecting the powder away from the rest of you.'  
'I didn't know I was doing it.' Loki, she was sure that the voice was Loki.  
'Well you did, maybe you should control your powers before going into battle. Defence mechanisms are all well and good, but they're usually misplaced.'   
'She's fine, isn't she?' Rolling her eyes, Shuri tucked Wanda in a blanket,   
'You're going to be fine, I wouldn't worry. I would suggest you get new teammates however.' She smiled widely, and Wanda struggled to offer her a weak one back. She seemed to understand however, and nodded, before turning back to them. 'At least you thought to knock her out and bring her here. That was good of you.' There was another mutter, and Shuri seemed to think something through. Taking only a second, she turned back to Wanda, 'I won't be gone that much, but when I am, I'll leave someone in charge of you. Who are you most comfortable with?'   
'Who is here?' her voice came out in a raspy hiss. She didn't like it. It was too sick, too weak. She'd never had her body fail her like this before, had her powers be useless to stop harm from befalling her. It was like she was naked in the bed, with everyone watching over her, poor little Wanda, who had lost not only her heart, but now her body. She could feel all their stares boring into her, terrified of what to say to her, how to act. She hated it. Hated them. Hated everyone. 'Clint, Sam, Loki. Apparently only Loki is expendable.' Someone reprimanded her,   
'It's what Valkyrie said,' Shuri protested, 'They'll be available all the time.'   
'Unfortunately true, but she thinks I'm an asshole-her depraved words, not mine. I think you'll find she'll be none too pleased with my company.' Glancing at Wanda, she asked,   
'Do you think he's an asshole?' Not wanting to be stuck in a room with just Loki, Wanda nodded quickly. Someone laughed in the room, and Shuri shrugged,   
'I'll leave Okoye with you then,'  
'You'll do no such thing. I'm here to protect you.'   
'I don't need to be followed everywhere I go,' Shuri complained, Wanda was strangely reminded of Peter Parker, and his relationship with Stark. The thought brought a smile to her lips, despite everything. It was bizarre to be confronted with little details of how life goes on, that not everyone was feeling the way she was. But it was nice too, to know that not everyone had lost hope. 'I was sent here to protect you and that's what I will do. No negotiations.' Grumbling, Shuri busied herself with Wanda's blankets, and feeling the need to end the conflict that had started because of her, Wanda said, 'Clint can stay with me.' A hand grabbed hers, and Clint's face came into view. As if he had been waiting for her to say that.   
'I'll be here.' His words were so solid, so secure. As if it were easy for him to make such a statement, such a promise, and to not break it. He was here. 

'Do you think there are wolves?' Pietro glanced at her, his eyes wide and scared.   
'Don't be so ridiculous,' but there was no conviction behind his words. They were huddled up together in one bed, their legs tangled as they listened to the howling of the wind, that could be wolves. The door to their room kept creaking, rattling as the wind whipped through it, but no one came in. Every time it shook, she was sure wolves would come and take them away. With their large snouts and yellow eyes, they would grin toothily as they pulled them apart. Shivering, she put her head on his shoulder, 'If there are, I'll scream, and the village will come and get us.' Pietro nodded, his eyes never leaving the door. Hope filled her, 'They'll save us, they have to.'   
'Like they saved us with the bomb?' Tears filled her eyes, she cried too easily nowadays,   
'Stop it. They couldn't help us with that, they would have died. You can't fight a bomb. You can fight a wolf though. Mr Novak showed me how. He said he'll teach me when the spring comes again. That's when he gets new steel, so he can make me a sword.'  
'What do we do now Wanda, with no sword?' The door shook, and both twins clutched each other tightly,   
'I don't know.' The tears were leaking down her face now, she hated this house. It wasn't the nice house she'd grown up in, with her room with the blue wallpaper and the rocking chair where she and Pietro would sit, listening to the stories their parents wove, seemingly from thin air. They never needed books, had preferred to make them up. 'You make your own story in life darling, don't ever let anyone make the story for you.' She'd nodded, not setting too much store in the words until later. And now they were in an abandoned house they'd found. The village was letting them stay there, turning a blind eye. They weren't the only children made ophans by the war. No one had enough charity in their hearts to care for all of them. The house was old, filled with holes. They were everywhere, letting the cold creep in, making it so that the house was not safe in anyway. Anyone could break in. The first night after they'd moved in, Pietro had immediately moved into her bed, the house was too big, too scary otherwise. She was thankful for it. When she had still had a family, she'd hated sleeping in the same place as Pietro, and when she'd turned six, had demanded her own room. They drove each other crazy, arguing constantly. At school they'd ignored each other, each sticking firmly to their own friend groups, refusing to ever be categorised together. Some people hadn't even known they were siblings. Not anymore. Now he was her family, and they fell asleep hugging every night. When she had nightmares, she could wake him up. When he wet the bed, the first few weeks after their parents died, she could help him clean it up. They were not alone, luckier than the other children because they had each other. That was enough. And even now, with possible wolves or criminals at their door, he was here. Always here. His little hand clasped into hers, his shoulder lined against hers, both staring at the door. She was not alone, would never be alone, because they were two. Allies, partners in crime, twins. Half and half of a whole family that had been ripped apart.   
The wind howled louder, 'Pietro,' her voice rose a few notes, squeezing his hand tighter.   
'I'm here Wanda, I'll always be here.' 

Waking with a start, she realised that someone had been stroking her hair. 'Are you ok?' Worry coloured Clint's voice as he took in her heavy breaths. 'Is it the powder? Do you feel like you're choking? I can call Shuri.' he got up, 'SHUR-'  
'-No, I'm fine.' He turned at her rasp, and sat down again by the side of her bed.   
'Are you sure?' She nodded firmly against the disbelief in his eyes,   
'Just a nightmare Clint. I'm sure you're familiar.' Sympathy warmed his hand in hers, squeezing. Lip trembling, she put her other hand on top of their clasped palms. He was so like Pietro sometimes it hurt her. She didn't want to cry. She just wanted it all to stop, but all that came out of her mouth was, 'Did she say when I'll be better?'   
'Woah, easy there tiger. You almost died. I think we can safely say this day is a resting one.' Closing her eyes briefly, taking it in, she then dropped his hand.   
'Help me get up.' He shot her a look,  
'Please.'   
'Ha. Ha. I wasn't waiting for you to be polite Wanda, I just meant you probably shouldn't be sitting up.'  
'If I have to lie down for another second I'll throw up.'   
'I don't think that's how it works.'  
'Clint.' Sighing, he held out his hands, and together they managed to prop her up against her pillows. Wearily leaning her head back, exhausted by the simple effort, she took in her surroundings. She was in the room she'd slept in the night before, everything from the curtains to the tiny glass heads. Ew. Turning to Clint, she asked,   
'Can you please move those out of my room?' Following her gaze, he noticed them with a start, and then nodded.   
'Of course, they're so weird.' Swiping for them, he left to deposit them somewhere, and she let out a breath. Raking her fingers through her hair, which felt tangled and heavy, she scrambled for a hair tie, and shoved it into a haphazard bun. Strands escaped, hanging around her face, but it was better than nothing. Her hair was too long sometimes, dragging her down. But she wouldn't cut it, of course not. This was hair that Vision had touched, that Pietro had held back as she vomited, due to the experiments done on them not long ago. She couldn't cut that out of her life. If she did, she would be living in a body they'd never even touched, it would be like erasing them from herself. Slowly, wiping the board of her body with a large rubber, until she was a blank slate. Until she was on the outside what she was on the inside. A girl who had lost everyone she loved, that loved her.   
Shaking these thoughts away, she flashed Clint a smile as he walked back in. Easing himself onto the seat next to her, he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. 'What was the nightmare about?' Her eyes darted to the coverlet, her fingers, anything but his gaze.   
'It's fine, it's over now. It wasn't real.'   
'I have them too you know, about her. Nat.' Her hands twisted the coverlet around and around,   
'It's not always sad you know. Sometimes they're very happy. It's the waking up that's sad. The realisation that they're gone. Almost as if the dreams gave them back to you for a few seconds.' Nodding, she still didn't look at him. 'It helps to talk about them though. Especially with people who knew them. Whenever I feel really distanced from her I just ask my children about her. They have endless stories about her. It helps somehow, like she's living through them. Because she's living through them. She died to give them back to me, to make them live.' His voice cut off, when she turned to finally look at him his eyes were bright with tears. 'I don't think it's ever going to get better,' he whispered. They snaked their way down his face. The sight of them made them fill her own eyes, knotting her eyelashes. 'I don't know,' her voice was tiny. He nodded, once, twice, three times.   
'They have it easy don't they?' She raised an eyebrow,   
'Nat,' he clarified, 'And Vision, and everyone else. They don't have to go through this. They're just...'  
'...dead.'   
'...Yeah.' Both were silent, trying to stop the wall of sadness, threatening to crush them. Sometimes it was like the world turned at a sloth's pace, every second lasting an hour. Like a snail, it inched and inched forward, refusing to let time pass by, to let anything happen, yet still leaving enough time for you to feel, and only feel. 

'I managed to get you some pizza. Technically, there's also soup. But I thought pizza would make you happier.' When Shuri returned, she didn't seem too concerned that Wanda was sitting up, and had only happily thanked Clint for staying for so long, and sent him off to dinner. They'd been playing cards, deciding to put away their sadness for another day. It was nice, even if she'd lost. She was sure he'd cheated, but that didn't matter.  
Wanda smiled at her, and accepted the food. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Shuri patted her legs, 'You're completely fine. There's a power in you, it helps you regain your strength. Whoever did this to you wasn't trying to kill you, or they would have used something stronger. They couldn't have anticipated that it would all be concentrated on to you, no one could have guessed that Loki would do that accidentally.' The rest of her story fell on deaf ears however, as Wanda sat up straight, nearly spilling the soup in her lap,   
'Woah, careful there.'  
'I'm sorry. What did you say?' Shuri raised an eyebrow,   
'Careful there?' Shaking her head, Wanda said urgently,   
'No, about Loki.'   
'Oh, he was stupid enough to deflect the powder from the rest of them, so it ended up almost completely in you. I've heard of it before when I studied magic. It's quite fascinating how it become a literal defensive instinct, despite not being born with the mastery of the craft.'  
'So, I almost died because of Loki?' Shuri frowned,   
'You think he did this on purpose?'   
'This person has had years of magic, it's not something they just learned. It's a little suspicious that he should lose control of a sudden now. Especially seeing as he doesn't trust me.' She nodded slowly, 'It is strange. But it can happen, in times of emotional distress. I've read about it,'  
'It's too coincidental Shuri.'   
'I would be careful. It's a rather large accusation, and you're staying in their house. I wouldn't make them angry.' Wanda gave her a soft smile,  
'Of course. I won't do anything. I'm just a little tired I think.' But a plan was forming in her mind. She had been right all along, the satisfaction of this revelation wasn't as pleasing as she thought it would be. They had been a snake all along, she knew it. She knew she should have trusted her instincts. Snakes never fully shed their skin, the new covering was just a replica of the first. Nothing changed. But she wouldn't be a sitting duck. If they truly regarded her as a threat, they'd come over tonight, when everyone was asleep and she had no one to guard her. But she'd be ready, she wouldn't sleep a wink. She'd be waiting for him. As she and Shuri discussed mundanities, she slid the knife-that Loki had apparently insisted she'd used so as to not get grease on their sheets- from the pizza into her sleeve. She wouldn't be unarmed this time. Granted, it was a butter knife, but still, it was better than nothing. She hadn't tested her powers yet, Shuri had told her to let them rest for a bit, so she wasn't sure how strong she was in that respect, and it was always good to have a backup. Maybe Loki was powerful, and had to fend for his own after he was thrown out of his family, but she'd grown up fighting to stay alive. Ever since she was ten she'd had to make her own way in the world, and there was no way he could go against her and win. He was after all, and had been raised, as a prince. He'd been coddled and loved and bathed in silk. He had no idea. Setting her jaw, she nodded as Shuri left for bed, after telling her if she took it easy tomorrow then she'd be ok. And it was vital that she'd be ok, because they had something important to discuss, and she was central to it all apparently. 

After Shuri had gone, and Wanda was getting ready to feign sleep for however long it should take her, someone knocked on her door, and slipped in. Turning her head to see, she nearly jumped out her skin when the person was far closer than she'd expected. 'Hi.' He nervously shifted from one foot to another. 'I heard about what happened.' Nodding, Wanda felt sorry for his nervous gaze, and tried to look as gentle as possible. 'I was just thinking, because you're probably bored, lying in bed all day, and it's hard to tune people out sometimes.' He was fiddling with something behind his back, 'I found this from where Loki had stuffed it in the couch. You can use my laptop.' Peter presented her with the copy of the movie that had been hastily snatched away. She felt a smile curling her lips. 'Thank you.'  
'Yeah,' he scratched the back of his neck, 'No problem.' Taking the case, she studied it for a moment, at the happy faces of the couple. Perhaps it stung a little, but she liked this movie, and it would undoubtedly make her feel much better. Peter was still standing there awkwardly, holding out his laptop. Turning from the DVD to him, she asked gently, 'Would you like to watch it with me?' She didn't know why she pitied him, maybe it was because she felt connected by the thread of loss. Maybe because she herself had been that unsure once, in a room full of people who talked over her. Ever since it had happened, Peter had drawn into himself, he hadn't really been connected to any of the others before, but now he was mostly still and jumpy. He needed a friend, and if she was being honest, it was easier to focus on other people's sadness than her own. He blushed a little, moving forward, and then back again,  
'You sure?' Her smile growing wider, she nodded resolutely.   
'It's time someone taught you about the good old movies, not just the action ones.' Making room for him on the bed, she opened up the laptop. Kicking off his shoes, Peter climbed onto the bed next to her, a secret smile on his face, sitting cross legged on the sheets. Sliding the disc into the laptop, they were silent as the music began, and watched the movie together. 

It was late, she'd said goodbye to Peter, who'd been overly-enthusiastic about the movie. It had made her laugh, how happy he was with it, and how he'd asked her for other recommendations, and somehow extracted a promise from her that she'd watch them with him. It was the strangest thing, how easily he slipped into her heart. She supposed he did it with everyone, there was a reason that he'd been taken on as an almost son. Poor boy.   
Lying on her side, she clutched the knife between her fingers, listening as all someone pattered down the hallway to the toilet. It was two in the morning, she was sure that if Loki were going to try something, it would be now. The curtains rippled in the wind, she'd left the window open on purpose. It would provide her with another escape route. And if she was wrong, if they weren't out to harm her, then she'd just wake up in the morning, no harm done. A small part of her wanted the latter to happen. No added complications, just good intentions from everyone until she could go back home again. Home. Was it really home? It was a couple of walls, a bed and a tv. There was nothing personal about it. Cold, unfeeling. Strangely, she found herself not wanting to go back to it. It was like a hotel room, except incredibly lonely and detached from people. She'd only been here a day, and almost died, but at least it was brimming with people, and the house, however tastelessly, had been decorated from top to bottom. There were many things that could be said of the house, but not that it had no personality or individualism.   
A creak broke her out of her reverie, and heart thudding, she forced her body to relax into a sleeping position. Maybe it was Shuri, just coming to check up on her, or Clint, coming with a question, or Peter, asking for his laptop back. The footsteps moved closer, light as a feather, but she could hear them. Years and years of living in fear had taught her to pick up the lightest footprint. The moon burst forth, and a beam cast the shadow of whoever was in her room. Her eyes tracing the outline, her heart dropped to her feet. There was no doubt about it, the long hair, the height, the build. It was Loki, come to finish what they'd started. It was even possible that they had been working in line with the loyalists, that the government had been right to classify them as an added complication. Maybe they knew what the power was, and that it could kill her. The possibilities were endless. Rage flowing through her at what they'd done, her hand gripped the knife tighter, her palm unconsciously warming up with red, scarlet. Her namesake, her power. They were defenceless against her. She would never let them catch her off guard like this again. He moved closer, his feet barely making a sound on the floorboards, she counted the seconds until she'd spring. What would he try? A knife, or his powers? An arm leaned across her vision, and right as their hand touched her shoulder, she uncoiled like a snake, grabbing him by the neck and slamming them against her headboard. In the dark, she could see his eyes, gaping like a fish.  
'What the FUCK,' he gurgled.   
'Got you,' she hissed against their throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh deary me, looks like Loki's out to get her after all. 
> 
> Ah well, I hope you enjoyed. I want to thank the people who comment, I absolutely love reading comments and although I'm not the best at replying-I'm working on it I promise-they always make my day. So thank you one and all, you're absolutely amazing!!!! As always, feel free to comment, and if you hated it, well I didn't get snow, so we both were disappointed. 
> 
> Have a lovely rest of the day,
> 
> Byeeeeeeee


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people, I hope you are all doing well :))) this chapter took me a little longer to write, but I promise it will all make sense. Again, I might get some marvel lore wrong, I'm looking things up as I go but I'm already noticing the large gaps in my knowledge so sorry about that :///
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat here and now.' Her knife was pushed against his pulse point, which was beating erratically. They tried in vain to kick out, but her grip was strong, and every time they moved it became tighter and tighter. They stopped moving. 'Um, maybe because you're not a serial killer?'   
'What?' she said impatiently, and they let out a small gurgle that could have been a laugh, she released her hold a little, if only to keep him for questioning,  
'I think it's pretty self-explanatory, you kill the innocent bystander, you become a murderer. You don't, and you're safe, and have a friend for life.' She just wanted him to shut up, their voice grated on her nerves, their stupid, smug little pathetic voice. Her knee came to rest right underneath their crotch, a warning. They sucked in a breath in surprise.   
'Pretty rich coming from someone who was just about to kill me.' A crease appeared between their eyebrows, the words coming out in a confused laugh,  
'I'm sorry?'  
'Oh, shall I refresh your memory?' Her knife started to trace a path down their neck, onto their chest, trailing all the way to where it would hurt the most. 'Let's think about this. I was sleeping. You were going to come. Sneaking, slithering into my room like a serpent' she spat out the word, he barely flinched, 'you saw me lying there, all vulnerable. Then, I assume, you were going to reveal the hidden knife you carry in your boot,' his eyes widened in surprise, but she carried on, the knife running down his belly button, 'And before I could even say a word, cut me open. Right?'   
The knife now pointed towards its destination, and their voice was a little more hitched than it had been,  
'Well, it's quite a pretty picture you paint, I must commend your imagination.' Her grip tightened,  
'Don't play with me snake. I'm not your sentimental brother.'  
'No indeed, you're far too attractive.' So she had him at the end of a knife and he was still making fun of her. Snarling, she leaned in, the tip of her nose almost grazing his, his eyes boring into hers, almost as if he were daring her to do it. 'Listen mutant, I'd appreciate it if you put the knife away before I'm forced to use magic.' Mockingly she laughed at him,  
'Do you honestly think I am afraid of you?' Their eyes grew alarmingly bright in the dark room, almost as if lit from within by an infernal blaze. Eyes that looked at her like they saw right through her, like everything she did was on display to their owner, and no facade she could put up would ever, ever be enough.   
'I do think you're afraid. I think you're terrified. It’s why you don't trust me. The fear swims in your eyes mutant, it follows you everywhere you go, imprints on everything you touch.' Her palms were starting to burn again, this wasn't good. If she burned them she'd be forced to let go, and she couldn't let go. Focus. Focus. Damnit Wanda, focus on your power. Some part of her internal thoughts must have flickered over her face, because their expression softened for a moment, looking almost...sorry. Ridiculous. It was ridiculous. Banishing the thought, she quenched the niggling doubt in her, the fear that was heaping shovels onto the every growing mountain of despair in her mind. The red died from her hands, she kept the control. The corner of her mouth tugged up in relief, and sensing her distraction, Loki wrenched their arms free and using her surprise, shoved her off of them. Wasting no time as she staggered back, they grabbed her by the waist, and turned to slam her in their former position. 

She hated herself. How had she let herself lose the moment, and now be humiliated like this? She didn't do him the honour of struggling, simply spat in his face. When they reared back, disgusted, she kicked out, catching him in the stomach. Not even taking a second to recover from the blow, they swiped out again, but Wanda was ready to meet them this time. For a moment they grappled with each other, completely evenly matched, until Loki's foot slipped off the bed, and they went crashing to the floor. Voices started to raise, and lights clicked on as they lay there, groaning in pain. 'Everything ok?'   
A hand covered her mouth,  
‘Shut up.’ Without even thinking, she bit down hard, ignoring his hiss of pain. Spitting out his palm, she snapped, ‘Why should I listen to you?’   
‘Because I came here to tell you something, not kill you.’ That silenced her, only for a second however, much to their disdain. ‘Why can’t they know?’  
‘How about you trust me mutant?’  
‘I don’t trust snakes.’  
‘Shut up. Now.’ The footsteps grew closer, and gaze flickering to his, Wanda snapped her mouth shut. She supposed she didn’t want anyone to find her like this anyway, tangled in Loki’s limbs. Blushing, she became aware of every muscle of her body that was pressed against them. Wrenching herself away, ignoring the shivers of disgust that rippled through her limbs, she rolled onto her stomach. Seeing her start to rise, their head raised in alarm but she mimed zipping her mouth shut, and punctuated it with a middle finger. Rolling his eyes with a smirk, their shoulders relaxed. But they remained reclining on the floor, one leg moved to cross over the other. They weren’t dressed in pyjamas, she just realised, but rather in a sleek fabric that tightly clung to their figure. For a moment her eyes drifted to the chest, whose muscular state she was just noticing. Then, scowling at herself, she jerked her eyes back up to theirs, as a knock sounded at the door. ‘Wanda? Everything ok?’ Clint’s voice was urgent, and soon joined by Thor. ‘Loki isn’t in their bed. Wanda? Are you ok?’ Shooting her companion a look, who hadn’t moved from his louche position, Wanda moved towards the door. Opening it a crack, she wedged her hip against it to stop it from opening all the way. ‘Hi, what’s the problem?’ Both men frowned, taking in her ruffled appearance.   
‘Um, we heard a loud noise, and it came from somewhere along the hallway.’ Schooling her face into a neutral frown, she shook her head. ‘I’ve been sleeping, I didn’t hear anything.’ Clint’s eyes suddenly widened, and he awkwardly cleared his throat, his eyes darting about, resting on anything but her. ‘Sorry if we...interrupted you.’ Wanda didn’t have time for whatever idiotic conclusion he’d jumped to, no matter how much she loved him, ‘What?’ she asked impatiently, and Thor, cottoning on, clapped her on the shoulder-hard. ‘Good for you. Getting back in the saddle again. Can we meet him? Will he be here at breakfast tomorrow?’ Arching his neck, he tried to peer around her to see whoever was in her room. Blushing even deeper now, she protested, ‘Absolutely nothing is going on. I just recovered from being knocked out. I am not….it doesn’t matter. I was having a nightmare if you must know, and I must have thrashed out. A vase fell to the floor, it’s not a big deal.’ Thor deflated a little,  
‘Ah, shame.’ Clint on the other hand, looked incredibly relieved,   
‘Do you need help cleaning up?’   
‘Nope. Already taken care of.’ Clint lifted an eyebrow,   
‘You sure?’  
‘Look, it was very nice of you to drop in, but I need my sleep. Goodnight.’ Shutting the door firmly in their surprised faces, she leant against it, tucking strands of her hair escaped from her bun behind her ears. Closing her eyes she groaned, she should have been nicer, they were only looking out for her. But really, who thought she was going to be having sex less than a day after being knocked out and almost dead? It was almost laughable, almost. Perhaps it would have been more funny had it not been so late at night, it would be best to just fall asleep now. Yes, sleep. That sounded absolutely perfect right about now. A slow clap interrupted her thoughts. 

Tugging an eye open in irritation, she scowled at the person, now reclining in an armchair, legs hanging off the sides. She’d forgotten they were here. ‘I’m quite impressed, what a performance. Have you ever considered a profession in the theatre?’   
‘Are you ever not annoying?’   
‘Are you ever not rude?’ She didn’t have time for this. Casting as glance at the clock on the wall, which seemed to be made of black diamond-how insufferably rich and ostentatious could one get?-she saw that it was past two in the morning. Gritting her teeth she turned back to them, ‘What did you want to say?’  
‘Say please.’ At her murderous look his face split into the most delighted expression she’d ever see anyone sport. It was almost blinding, the sheer joy that radiated from pushing her buttons. ‘Alright, don’t bite my head off just yet.’ Swinging their legs from the armchair, they moved to the bed, and patted the seat beside them.   
‘Yeah I don’t think so.’   
‘It’s quite impolite to refuse a seat from the host.’  
‘This is my room.’  
‘This is my house.’ Hesitating for a moment, contemplating how much it would work in her favour to knee him in the gut and throw him out, she gingerly sat down on the sheets. Leaning in close, they muttered. ‘I know where the dust that hurt you came from.’ Jerking her head back, her features moulding into a sneer, she spat, ‘I knew it. You were containing it all in me on purpose. You want me dead. You think I’m stupid do you? We’ll see who looks stupid, hanging from their neck.’ She opened her mouth to call out, but Loki waved a finger, and her voice died in her throat. ‘You paint a very graphic image, but don’t be ridiculous. If I wanted to kill you I would have used magic to restrain you. I was actually coming to wake you up to tell you this. You are welcome for that by the way.’ Furious, she pointed at her throat.   
‘It’ll wear off in a while. Counterspells are tedious Wanda. Besides, what I have to say is important. We don’t have much time.’ Asshole. Asshole. Asshole. ASSHOLE. This was the second time in twenty-four hours where she was voiceless in front of him. Where she couldn’t spit in their face, and tell them exactly what she thought of them.   
‘Get on with it then.’ Her voice was back, perhaps he wasn’t as big of an asshole as he had been two seconds ago. They didn’t seem to revel in this discovery the same way she did, but just clenched their jaw, and continued.   
‘It wasn’t meant to kill like the girl said-’  
‘-Shuri.’   
‘Right. Shuri. Forgive me, I didn’t stay at your sick bed long enough to learn anyone’s names. Could you maybe tell me the boy’s name as well? The little, jittery one?’ She’d liked to have punched him in his smug face.  
‘Peter.’   
‘Awfully dull name, poor boy.’ The clock ticked on, inching closer and closer to three. Turning to him, she sniped, ‘I thought we didn’t have much time.’  
‘Well stop derailing me then.’   
‘You know what. I’m just going to go to bed.’   
‘It’s from an infinity stone.’ She halted, her back to him. Tension flooded through her limbs. Would she never be rid of the trouble those damn stones caused?   
‘It was green to trip you up. Probably thought it would lead to me somehow. Amateurs,’ he scoffed, and Wanda tried not to look as if that had been exactly what she was thinking. But this was Loki. She wouldn’t put it past them to try and take her off their trail like this.   
‘I’ve been thinking about it. It must be the power stone, I remember using something similar once on… not that I ever used it personally. I saw it used, that is.’ Wanda rolled her eyes, ‘But nothing else could have temporarily taken your magic away.’  
‘The stones were destroyed.’   
‘Yes. They were. It doesn’t make a lot of sense. Anway. Just thought I’d let you know.’ That was it? They’d gone through all of that for just this piece of information. They smoothly stood up and made to leave, but Wanda called after them, ‘That’s it? Why did this need to be hidden from everyone else?’   
When Loki turned, her stomach clenched at the look in their eyes. It was not one of comfort, or any warmth at all. Danger and destruction lingered there, like stones jutting out beneath a cliff, ready to impale any unfortunate passerby who happened to slip. Looking at her like she was the one to slip. Like she was falling already. ‘There’s a reason I unconsciously concentrated all of it onto you.’ Furrowing her brow, her eyes asked a question. Sighing, they looked regretful for the first time that night. ‘It doesn’t leave your system Wanda. It’s a warning, a blood curse. Those without magic cannot detect it.’ Her heart rushed to her head, her limbs suddenly failing her.  
‘What exactly does that mean?’ For a moment they were silent, the wailing of the wind the only sound that passed between them, twining and converging, dancing through the tension in the room, choking it tighter and tighter and tighter until he finally lifted his head, staring her straight in the eyes. She was already off the cliff. ‘It means if you don’t go and find whoever did it to you. You die.’   
‘And why can’t anyone else know of this?’ her throat was dry.   
‘None of them have magic. They won’t be able to do anything. And I think we’ve all seen enough death. You need to say you’re tired, missing home, and leave. Go and find them, they’re practically begging you to.’ Tears burned in her eyes, this couldn’t be happening this couldn’t be happening this couldn’t be happening this wasn’t real. ‘And what if they don’t reverse it? What if they decide to let me die?’   
‘Then I’d say you have around a month left.’ The camaraderie, the easy humour was gone, they looked almost sorry.   
‘And those are my choices?’ They shrugged. She sat down on the bed.   
‘Thank you for telling me.’  
‘I’d say it’s best if you leave tomorrow morning, use the time you have left. Pack lightly, I doubt they live in conditions as luxurious as these.’ Perhaps it wasn’t fair, but it was easier to focus on then the prospect of her dying. ‘The house may be luxurious, but it’s the ugliest house I’ve ever been in.’ When she turned to triumph in his hurt, she saw his face twist into something ugly, ‘Coming from someone who grew up in a barn, I doubt that’s true.’ her face flushed.   
‘What did you just say to me?’ How did he know that. In answer to her questioning gaze, they tapped their forehead mockingly, ‘When you’re unconscious you’re very vulnerable, did you know that? It’s like no one ever taught you how to keep your shields up.’ Thick, hot anger lit up her hands, and with a swipe, she took the stupid clock from the wall. Their eyes gazed at her warily, ‘You wouldn’t dare.’ Meeting his look with an unforgiving stare of her own, her lip curled up. Oh yes, in exchange for her privacy, she definitely would. Bringing her hands down, the clock shattered on the floor, bits of diamond studding the carpet, crinkling in her hair and opening cuts like seams on her face. She didn’t care. ‘Don’t you ever,’ the vase that she’d claimed to have broken before danced into her reach, curvy and intricately designed: loathsome. ‘Look into my head again.’ It cracked apart dramatically, bursting into pieces, like she would too because of stupid fucking him and his defense mechanisms. ‘I know you’re upset, but-’  
‘-UPSET?’ she screeched, feeling strangely free at the destruction, ripping a painting off the wall. ‘HOW CAN YOUR TINY BRAIN EVER EVEN BEGIN TO COMPREHEND WHAT I’M FEELING RIGHT NOW. YOU, WHO HAVE NEVER FELT A N Y T H I N G.’ It shredded like paper in her hands, and the carefully forced calm masked on their face melted away to fury.   
‘Destroy the room, if it makes you feel better. It won’t stop the truth from happening. And it won’t stop the fact that you’re too weak to face it.’ Too weak. TOO WEAK. With a rip, the wallpaper was stripped from the wall, pooling onto the floor. Snarling, their hands burst out as well, and she was thrown back against the bed. Barely allowing herself to feel it, she brought the top of the four poster bed down, rolling off of it as it came crashing onto the mattress. A heavy object thudded to the floor to her right, and looking up she saw them circling her, another book in their hands. ‘Stop it. I’m not trying to hurt you.’ Arching her head back she let out a shrill laugh, but the irony was too great to mention at this moment in time, ‘I’m not really hurting you either, am I? I’m hurting the room.’ A muscle clenched in their jaw, but she’d already picked up the book, and lobbed it back at him. Muttering something under their breath, they ducked, and threw the one they were holding at her. Catching it, she wasted no time in sending it back, and soon they were chucking anything they could find at each other, books, pillows, chairs, a table, paintings of them naked, curtains, anything.  
People were banging on the door now, that he had firmly locked with one hand. ‘What’s going on in there?’  
‘Wanda open up.’  
‘Wanda let us in.’  
‘Is someone hurt?’  
‘Do you need help?’  
‘Are you dying?’   
‘WANDA.’ 

She didn’t listen, didn’t care. Her only object was to hurt him as much as he’d hurt her. Stupid. Fucking. Them. She’d been barely holding on as it was, and he’d decided to take the last thing she had from her. Her privacy, her life. The objects became heavier, more dangerous, fire pokers, candles, parts of her bed-that had left a huge dent in the wall behind him.   
‘WANDA I’M GOING TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR.’ Too much, it was all too much. It was past three in the morning, she was tired, she was dying. It all needed to stop, Loki’s circling, the malicious glint in his eye as thing after thing was hurled at her, the door shaking on its hinges, the frantic voices outside. It all needed to stop. With one last scream, she crushed her hands to her ears, falling onto the floor and unleashing a burst of scarlet. The world, and everyone with it, went dark. 

When she woke the next morning, amidst the remnants of what she had done to her room last night, everyone seemed set on pretending that it had never happened. As she poured herself some coffee in the kitchen, no one met her eyes, all staring awkwardly into their food. That is, until Valkyrie entered the room, her eyes sharp.   
‘Alright, so are you going to tell me what happened last night?’ Swallowing, Wanda sipped from her mug. Raising an eyebrow, she jutted her chin out, ‘I’m waiting.’ Sighing, Wanda turned to look at the rest of the table. They all seemed so tired, Peter had shadows under his eyes and was chewing his lip. Clint’s hands were clenched so tightly around his glass of orange juice, they were turning red. Thor’s eyes were kind, which made everything so much worse. The shoulders were all slackened, their heads weary. It reminded her painfully of what Loki had said last night, ‘I think we’ve all seen enough death.’ No matter how awful they’d been, they were also right. She couldn’t do this to them, not now. Especially not to Clint. Not so soon after losing Nat. Resolve tightened firmly in her chest. A hard little knot to remind her, to never let her forget it. Sighing, she turned back to Valkyrie, whose eyes were getting angrier by the minute. ‘I’ve decided to leave. It’s what’s best for everyone.’ Valkyrie let out a harsh laugh. ‘Um, yeah I don’t think so.’   
‘I’ve made my decision.’  
‘And I’m telling you that it’s wrong. You’re not going anywhere. The job isn’t finished, there’s other factions of Thanos-enthusiasts and you’re our most powerful member. So no. You’re not going anywhere.’ She didn’t know why it made her angry, but it did.   
‘You can’t stop me.’ Valkyrie shook her head in disbelief,   
‘We don’t run here, we fight. You signed a contract by coming here. You’re ours until we no longer need you and I say we need you. Now go with Okoye and patrol the streets of Bath.’ Wanda gritted her teeth as Valkyrie sat down at the table with a plop, and started eating her sandwich. ‘Oh, and if you try to run, Okoye will stop you.’ Eyeing the spear the woman carried, Wanda didn’t doubt her. ‘I need to go,’ she grabbed wildly for any excuse, ‘Ask Loki, he’ll agree with me.’   
‘Why would I value his word? Now go and patrol.’ Seeing that she wasn’t going to budge, Wanda stomped upstairs like a petulant brat, a new plan forming in her mind. She’d simply have to lose Okoye somehow, and pick up the trail from the Bath loyalists. No one was going to keep her here, not when her life hung in the balance. Returning to her ravaged room, she shoved every single item of clothing she’d brought with her into a backpack. As an afterthought, she took out a pair of socks, and tied them together, leaving them in plain sight on the broken bed. 

Shouldering her bag she hopped through the ruin, and made her way to the bathroom, where she did her best to disinfect the cuts that peppered her face like freckles from when she’d dropped the clock. The bathroom was empty, save for Shuri, who gave her a look when she entered. ‘I won’t ask where you got them from, but surely leaving isn’t the best option.’ Turning to face her, Wanda quirked an eyebrow. ‘You can’t fight fear by running, whoever broke into your room last night, we’ll increase protection, make it safer.’ So Loki had managed to escape without being seen. Slithered away through the cracks of deceit. Snorting, she consoled herself with the fact that his aim was terrible. She allowed herself a small smile at that, nothing he’d thrown had actually hit her at all. Maybe a pillow had bounced off her elbow once, but he’d certainly not been able to get near her. Not that she had had much success either, but in her defense she’d been blinded by rage and was more throwing things for the sake of throwing them, then actually looking to see where her target was. Taking in a deep breath, she leant her hands against the cool marble of the basin. ‘It’s not because I’m afraid, Shuri. Going is the best decision, trust me.’ Watching her carefully, Shuri was quiet for a moment, before she placed a tentative hand on her arm. ‘It’s better to be with someone than alone Wanda. Going away to be alone is never the best decision.’ Having said that, she turned and left through the door, leaving Wanda with the harrowing question of who Shuri had lost, to make her say that so ardently. 

‘Here, you’re shivering.’ Not bothering to tell her that what she was shivering because of had nothing to do with the cold, Wanda accepted the coffee cup with a nod of thanks. Okoye leaned back on the roof ledge they were on, ‘I must say, how are we supposed to know what they look like?’ Cracking a grin, Wanda blew on the liquid, steam swirling into the air,   
‘Big signs I think. Or purple cardboard cutouts, those are a really big tell.’ Okoye shot her a glance, ‘You remind me of the pretty one.’ Wanda raised an eyebrow,   
‘You’re saying I’m not pretty? Ouch.’ Okoye rolled her eyes at her teasing tone, adjusting her seating position on the roof. ‘You know, the one with the black hair, who’s always causing trouble. I forget his name, mostly because every refers to him as ‘the nuisance’.’ That did bring a real smile to her face, but then it fell. ‘I remind you of him?’ Okoye shrugged,   
‘I haven’t known you that long, or them for that matter. It’s an insignificant comment really.’  
‘I’m nothing like them.’ Okoye looked at her, bemused,   
‘Ok.’ Grumbling, Wanda took a sip and hissed as it scalded her tongue. Okoye watched her for a long time, as if rearing up to ask a question. Her eyes flickered between her and the crowded streets, the people milling below. ‘There’s an awful lot of people in town for a workday.’ Wanda tried, but Okoye just nodded at the feeble attempt of conversation, and said,   
‘May I ask you something?’ Stiffening, Wanda slowly nodded.   
‘Why do you want to leave? They seem nice here, even the pretty one, annoying as they are.’ Snorting, Wanda moved the cup in a little circle, trying to get rid of the heat. Pursing her lips, she glanced at her sideways, debating. Okoye didn’t know her. She wasn’t attached to her. She wasn’t a part of the entire Avengers gang so she wouldn’t be hurt, and there was something sympathetic in her eyes, terrifying as she was. ‘I’m-’ she hesitated for a second, before taking a deep breath and steeling herself. ‘I’m dying.’ 

It hung in the air between them, the taboo words that multiplied in the daylight, growing stronger, heavier, more present as they were uttered aloud. She didn’t dare to look to see how she was taking it. Instead she took a sip from the cup again, and winced. Still too hot. The people pushed and strained against the crowd, each one trying desperately to go on with their days, to reach their goals, each blind to the other. If she leaned forward, she could count the tips of their multi-coloured hats, the patterns of their umbrellas even though it hadn’t started raining yet. So many people in the world, so many unnecessary umbrellas.   
When Okoye spoke again, it was soft, ‘Disease?’ Unwilling to reveal the entire terrible truth, lest it should worry Shuri, who hadn’t detected it due to her lack of magic, Wanda nodded, ‘Yes.’  
‘How long do you have left?’  
‘If I don’t do anything, a month.’ They were silent again. Cars honked blow, people got out to start shouting at each other, angrily making gesticulating with their hands, displaying the extent of their emotions. ‘If you don’t do anything?’ Looking up, Wanda nodded,   
‘It’s why I have to go. I need to find the cure.’  
‘Surely Shuri can help you. She’s a genius.’ Shaking her head, Wanda swirled the cup once more, ‘It’s an elusive disease, incredibly rare. One that can only be cured by one person. I need to track them down while I still have time.’  
‘Alone?’ Wanda coloured at the disbelief in her tone,   
‘What’s my other option?’   
‘Bring people? Tell your friends?’ Wanda shook her head again.   
‘I can’t do that. They have enough to worry about without me dying being added to that.’  
‘So what, you go after this person, don’t find them, and then just die, without telling anyone?’ Well, when she put it like that…’It’s the best way.’  
‘It doesn’t sound like it.’   
‘Well it is.’ Okoye shook her head, her eyes falling onto Wanda’s overly full backpack. A laugh ran through her, ‘I’m sorry. Were you planning on running away?’ Grumbling, Wanda sipped, only to be burned a third time. ‘What is in this?’ Ignoring her angry shout, Okoye said,   
‘Tell them. Then figure out what you’ll do. It hurts less that way.’   
‘Oh, what do you know?’ Wanda scowled, setting down the cup. Okoye’s eyes hardened,   
‘I’ve seen more death than you can dream of, child. Disease and murder.’ The sky burst open, and rain started pelting down on the two women, neither of whom reacted in the slightest as the tiles around them grew slick and slippery, and the hats started bobbing faster, anxious to get dry. Okoye held her stare, but Wanda was stubborn as well. She didn’t back down. Raindrops dropped onto her face, sliding down her cheeks like tears. ‘If I were someone who loved you, and I found out that you had died on a mission to save yourself, and I didn’t know anything, I would be destroyed.’   
‘See that’s just the thing,’ her voice was bitter, ‘No one loves me. Not anymore.’   
‘Ridiculous.’  
‘No,’ the streets were almost empty now, a red hat discarded on the cobblestones, the wool spilling like blood, ripped apart. ‘It’s the truth.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies, thank you so much for reading! As always, feel free to comment, whether it be positive or negative or any questions you have. Also yes, there was a lot of fighting. But in my defence, I was listening to some very violent ballet music and it swept me along in the mood. So yeah. 
> 
> Have a lovely day, byeeeeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loveliessssss. IT SNOWED!!!! My day is complete, honestly nothing can make me happier :)))))))))
> 
> ANYWAY. This one has a little less Loki-Wanda interaction, but that's ok, because we have time. Don't worry about it. 
> 
> Enjoyyyy

She'd re-entered the mansion without a word, Okoye had left to talk to Shuri after giving her a small squeeze in the shoulder of sympathy, and now she was avoiding absolutely everyone. Sitting in the middle of her room, which had been cleaned and re-furnished when she'd arrived -goodness knows how- Wanda drew her knees up and rested her chin on them, thinking. It was a strangely numbing thought, death. She was going to die. Wanda Maximoff, the last of her family, was going to die. And in a month. This dreary May could be the last month of her life. A blood curse, what did that even mean? A face popped into her mind at that thought, but she shoved it away. There was no way she was going to them for information, she'd rather sit here and slowly waste away.  
She supposed it meant that the powder was affecting her blood in some way, maybe it had attached itself to each cell, and they were waltzing calmly together, for the moment. With each hour that passed, they spun faster, gripping tighter, choking, choking, choking until it would stop. Right where she was sitting, the blood would cease to flow, her face would lose colour, her jaw slacken, her power flutter, and die out. Keeling over, she'd fall with her face in the covers, her hair fanning out around her. Maybe someone would find her, or maybe they wouldn't. Maybe she'd lie there until the wolves finally found her, and devoured her carcass, picking apart at her flesh until she was no more. Maybe all the trouble, the whole struggle to stay alive constantly, stay alive, just stay alive...maybe it was all futile anyway. Maybe this was a sign, a message to tell her enough was enough, she was never supposed to survive to an old age anyway, goodness knows no one she loved had anyway. Fresh tears poked at her eyelids, and she creased her forehead, she cried so much nowadays. But what was the use of crying if it was all going to be gone anyway? If she was slowly being torn apart from the inside, what was the use of regret, or sadness, or her tears. It was happening anyway, why should she fight? With a small smile, she wiped the unshed tears away. Pietro would be horrified at her line of thought, but what was the use in thinking of that? Pietro couldn't be horrified, because he was dead. It was as simple as that. He'd been killed, murdered, and she'd been helpless to stop it. Someone had taken him from her, he, who had been her strongest ally, her fiercest protector. How dare someone like that die? It wasn't fair. That's what it was. Nothing about this was FAIR. Wanda realised she was standing, her palm alight with fury, the wind wrenching the windows open, pouring into her room. Her hair flew behind her in the silence as she stared outside. A lark traced the sky with its wing, gliding through the wind, carefree, inking its mark onto the world with its path. Were people like that? Did they leave behind a trail of smoke with every move, every action curling around their ankles as they danced closer and closer to the end. Did it slow when they stopped? Did it curl the deeper they worked themselves into a web of deceit, of all the murderous, evil acts they'd committed in their lives? And if so, did it stop when they died? She was sure it couldn't, there was no way the trail of smoke just disappeared because if they did, then she wouldn't be carrying Pietro's with her everywhere she went. It was like every step she took was twofold, every word she heard resounded in four ears, like she carried his heart now that his body was gone. It was heavy most days, so heavy, but she could never put it down. Maybe it was something to do with twins, that the souls that entered the world intertwined could never leave it alone. If one died before the other they stayed, until they could be joined again on the other side. Never alone, that is the fate of a twin, to never be alone. So then why was she so alone now? Vision had stopped that feeling, for a while. He'd made her feel seen. made her feel good. And look how it ended. Look how she was now ending. Maybe she just wasn't made for love, to have a long, loving, lasting life. It was not the fate of many, and now it was most definitely not the fate of her. She supposed it was fitting, a monster like her deserved such an ending anyway. Did teaming up with the Avengers really excuse her from everything that she'd done? She didn't think so. It certainly didn't stop everyone from flinching every time the red filled her. Even Clint she'd seen bracing himself, as if she would turn on them, as if she would become the monster they all feared she was. It infuriated her to no end, enough that she wanted to scream that the stones were not evil in themselves, that their own precious Dr Strange harnessed the stone for his own power as well. But no, he was safe, he was wise and good and she was just...Wanda.  
Soon even that would be taken from her. Would they mourn her, she wondered? Those who were so afraid, would they be sad she was gone, or would they just shrug their shoulders, relieved that the possibility of danger was gone, and carry on with their days. Wincing, she supposed it would sooner be the latter. After all, it's what she would have done, had she not had this power, had she not been so dangerous. Even now, with her mind screeching in despair, she could feel her strength thrumming through her body. It never slept, didn't seem to understand the fact that she was growing weaker everyday. It didn't care, just kept supplying her with the danger, with the weapon, it was enough to make her vomit. Just let her turn it off, just for one moment let it be gone. Because maybe if it were gone, just maybe, she could have someone love her, someone who wasn't afraid of her, who didn't think she would turn around one day and slit their throat just for the fun of it, who didn't think she was capable of burning down the world and laughing while she did it. The red responded to the thought, crawling up her arms, lapping at her skin, dutifully awaiting her orders. They begged to be of use, greedily multiplied, caressing her fingers, asking her to use it, to unleash. Staring at the inky black sky, she thought about how easy it would be, to just let go. Let it all go. The red agreed gratefully, growing warmer, pulling taught, ready to fire. Stars winked at her, their lonely lights dotting the night, each a sliver of a beacon, asking for recognition. The stars had once meant something to her, had once been special. Her parents had once told her that the stars were a means of navigation, had taught her how to track a path using their glow. When they'd gone, she'd convinced herself and Pietro that the stars were their parents, watching them, waiting to show them the way back to them.   
'If we just wait long enough, and go about our lives as happily as possible,' she'd promised to her shivering brother, 'Then one day they'll be there, arms open, ready to pick us up.' She'd truly imagined them up there, clearing out a path to meet them, kicking at every obstacle in their path so that their children could easily find them again. Later, before every protest, Pietro and her had promised to look for each other in the stars if they were separated, so that they would never spend a night without the other.   
'They're a shoddy replacement, but they'll keep you company.' He'd shoved her in the shoulder playfully, and she'd retorted that at least the stars didn't snore, to which he'd replied that she couldn't possibly hear his snoring over hers. They'd stopped sharing a bed long ago, but Wanda had preferred to always sleep in the same room as him, so that of trouble hit they could both get out as quickly as possible. Besides, you got used to company after a while, and being apart from it was not a comfortable feeling.   
The stars didn't mean anything to her anymore. The myth of her parents being up there she could understand, but Pietro always moved far too fast to ever be in something as stationary as the stars. She needed to grow up. There was no one waiting for her anywhere, Pietro was not looking down on her. The stars were the stars. Pietro was in the ground. He was buried under the rubble of the lost city, the broken hopes for a Sokovia. And the stars, they were just large spheres of gas, as lonely and empty as she was. Let go Wanda, the red needled her, just like you did in the war, remember how easy it was, how good it felt? It had felt good. That was perhaps the worst of it all, letting go, hurting people had felt good. She was terrible, a monster like they thought. But, if she was going to be dead in a matter of weeks, what did it really matter? Fixing her gaze pin the stars, the stupid, stupid, childish stars, she focused her red, hating everything, hating herself most of all, thinking the universe would be better off without her. 

The universe is dying. 

Staggering back, she slammed the lid on the red, which slunk into her body again, as if scolded. What was it that woman had said? The destroying of the stones had triggered something, they weren't as safe as they thought they were. It was something about energy, how it needed to go somewhere. How had she forgotten to mention this? Her blacked out mind must have been so muddled that she'd forgotten clean about it. Stupid girl, stupid woman. The universe was dying, just like her. But maybe this was exactly what she needed. Her toes clenched with a purpose, she had to find the others, warn them. Maybe in finding the answer to the universe, they could find the answer to her own problem. This was something she could accept help in, something that she could follow. Maybe she didn't need to accept her fate. Pietro's face, which had seemed so close only a few seconds before, smiled wanly before flickering away. She needed to focus on here, on now. Pietro would have to wait, her self-loathing, her slow descent into the earth would all have to wait. The world was dying, everything was dying. She, Wanda, would prove once and for all that she was not a monster. She would not let this happen. She would save them all, and maybe then she would have proof, at last. Proof that Wanda Maximoff could be a saviour as well as a beast. Turning on her heel, she marched out of her room, right into the kitchen. 

Peter was hunched over his laptop, Thor polishing his hammer with his feet up on the table as Rhodey and Strange were playing chess. Rhodey was losing.   
'I don't see how it's a fair game when you can predict what my next moves are going to be,' he complained as the corners of Strange's mouth twitched, and he moved another piece. 'Check.' Rhodey responded with a resounding groan. All three looked up at her arrival, all a little nervous at the glint of purpose in her eyes.   
'Where's everyone?' Peter shrugged his shoulders,   
'I can go and round them up if you want,' he offered, eyeing her carefully as he pushed his laptop shut, as if unsure of how she would react after the dramatics of last night and this morning. Clasping her hands together, she accidentally caused a leftover spark of red to ignite. All three winced slightly, but she didn't allow her smile to falter. This was too important. It wasn't about her anymore, not about Wanda. It was about the universe, the universe alone. 'Please do, I'll help.' 

If it was disconcerting that everyone was eyeing her like she was a skittish horse, Wanda didn't show it. Well, she supposed she had to be fair, not everyone. Loki was examining their fingernails, eyeing everyone under their eyelashes, looking incredibly bored. But again, she didn't have time or energy to waste on the irritation that pricked her skin at their face. Taking a seat at the head of the table, she spread her hands, 'We're in bigger trouble than we think.' She delved into the events that had conspired that afternoon, ignoring the gasps of recognition at her words that came from everyone who had been there too, as well as the concerned looks Clint kept shooting her. 

When she was finished, everyone's head swivelled around to Shuri, who was looking stony. 'It's very possible,' she said softly, more serious than Wanda had ever seen her, 'Let me find something.' Pushing back her chair, she left the room. No one spoke while she was gone, they all just stared at the door, lost in their own thoughts, waiting for her to return and shed some light on the situation. Even Strange, who was supposed to hold so much knowledge about the inner workings of the universe, just threaded his fingers together and rested his forehead on them, thinking. 

She returned wielding a massive tome, which she dropped onto the table with a thunk. Leafing through the pages, she finally stopped at a chapter with crude sketches of every stone. Wanda's eyes ran over the images, until she caught sight of yellow, and she dropped them. 'Not much is known about the stones, they appeared at the dawn of time with no explanation. People have tried to study them, but it's difficult when you cannot even hold one without immense power.' Without lifting his head, Strange nodded. 'But,' Shuri continued, 'They are composed of energy, which means they must obey the laws of energy, just like everything else in our world.'  
'What does that mean?' It was a testament to the situation that Shuri didn't even roll her eyes at the stupid question,   
'They were referring to the first law of thermodynamics: energy cannot be created or destroyed.' Clint shifted uneasily in his chair, 'When the stones were destroyed, the container of the power broke, unleashing it. I think it's been running free around the universe up until now. We've been lucky it hasn't hit earth, but it will. It's dynamic now, on the move constantly with nothing to tether it, and the closer the different 'stones' get to one another...' Peter's eyes widened over her shoulder, reading along. Thor placed his hammer on the floor, where it cracked the tiles. Loki drew their lips together in distaste, but said nothing. 'If it all collides somehow, it could cause the universe to implode. But the chances of that happening...there must be something pulling them, or else the women wouldn't have been so certain about their statement.' Peter's brows creased, but then his eyes lightened a second after Shuri's did, 'A black hole. They must be being pulled by a black hole.' His pupils dilated in fear as she sat back, revelation dawning over her face, 'It means we have limited time, I'll have to find the paths of the energy, where it is right now and the nearest black holes in order to see how much time we have left.'   
'Done,' Valkyrie said, running a hand through her hair, 'But how will we stop this, if it's as powerful as you say?' Shuri furrowed her brow as if the answer was obvious.   
'It needs a tether again.'  
'A stone?' Rolling her eyes, Shuri snapped,   
'So that the next Thanos can pick up where he left off?'   
‘It was just a suggestion,’ Clint mumbled, but Valkyrie shot him a look and he swiftly shut up. Wanda was watching Shuri with narrowed eyes, ‘What could we use to tether it?’ Sighing, Shuri massaged her temple, ‘I’m not entirely sure, not yet. I need to find out where the energy is, first.’   
‘How can we tether it?’ Peter asked, twisting his fingers nervously as his eyes scanned the page, ‘If...if we can’t even handle the power on our own.’ Swallowing back the tears in his throat, Peter finished the sentence and Wanda wanted to reach out and smooth back his hair like her mother used to do to her after nightmares. He was undoubtedly thinking of Stark. A flicker of a grin dotted Shuri’s face as her eyes lifted, ‘That may be the one question we can answer.’ She was staring right at Wanda. Slowly everyone’s eyes turned towards her as well, and she tried not to feel like a specimen under a microscope, ‘Fight fire with fire, no?’ It was the first thing they’d said all day. As it was, she didn’t feel like talking to them, so she chose to ignore the comment, and the doubt that seeped through it, the doubt at the strategy. Clint cleared his throat, ‘So we just go and chase it down? And then Wanda comes in and tethers the energy somewhere? What if it’s not even together, but spread out?’ Shuri shook her head,  
‘It attracts itself, they’re like magnets for their own power. There will always be a core that’s concentrated enough to draw the rest of the energy to the same place.’ There was a snap as Valkyrie dropped her boots to the floor and stood up. ‘Then we have to split up, with Wanda going back and forth to those that have found their respective ‘stones’. Let’s see…’ Drawing out a sheet of paper, she spread it over the table and started to make messy annotations, scrawling with a sharp pen of some sort of ebony ink. ‘There are six stones, and twelve of us. I can send word and get the Hulk possibly...seeing as Wanda needs to be free to move about...teams of two or three...split up evenly…’  
‘How will we find out where the stones are?’ Bucky interrupted, gazing at Shuri. Turning to Strange and Wanda, Shuri said, ‘You’ll have to find out for us.’ Wanda let out a breathless laugh, ‘I’m, sorry-what?’ But Strange’s expression had darkened, and he lifted his head from his fingers. ‘It’s possible, but we have to concentrate. It’s not easy, I can barely focus on the time stone, and I’d spent years growing accustomed to its presence.’ Wrinkling her nose, Wanda stood up to take the seat next to him. She didn’t love that there was more to her power that she didn’t know, it was embarrassing, making her look weak and overpowerful at the same time. Still, if Strange could help her find the ‘stones’, she would be an idiot to let her pride get in the way. 

He took her hands as she sat down, and murmured something so quietly that she was forced to lean forward to hear, ‘Imagine you’re in the dark, floating around completely by yourself. There’s something that’s keeping you tied there, something that’s winking out at you. Feel it.’ Ok, she was certain he had a few screws loose. But, she supposed she had better acquiesce, especially with all the eager looks everyone was throwing her. Sighing, she shut her eyes and did as he told her. There she was. In the dark. Completely alone...this was stupid. How could she feel where something was just because she imagined it? They were wasting their time, she was dying, just like the universe and no one was going to save them. They were one and the same. One and the fucking...wait. At that notion, that little pinprick of recognition that she was and the universe were linked, something happened. A flash, a ribbon of yellow light, the light she was so intimately acquainted with, dancing at her, beckoning her. ‘Follow me,’ it whispered, and Wanda did. 

She was a little girl again, chasing the sunlight that splintered through the gaps where the curtains hadn’t been fully drawn, allowing it to bathe her skin in gold. She was a teenager, her fingers stretched out to reach the fireflies that danced around her as they painted the sky with their glow. She was a young woman, shutting her eyes as the light of the stone came closer, and yet it splintered through her eyelashes, forcing its way into her, no escaping it, it was a part of her now. 

And there it was, in her grasp. Xander. Xander. Her eyes shot open, ‘It’s on Xander, the mind stone is on Xander.’ Strange let go of her hands, frowning,  
‘I don’t know where the time stone is, it’s toying with me, just out of reach.’ Valkyrie wrote Xander under the heading ‘Mind Stone’ and circled it three times. ‘Can you find any of the others?’ Giddy with succes, Wanda reached out for Strange’s hands again,   
‘I don’t have a connection with the others, but I can try.’

A couple of hours later, and she’d located the Reality Stone, the Space Stone and the Power Stone. Strangely, both the Time and Soul stones were out of reach, refusing to be beckoned. However, Valkyrie had not been deterred, and neither was Wanda, who was drinking some fruit drink in a packet that Peter had pushed into her arms after she’d collapsed onto her chair, exhausted. She hadn’t known what she was capable of, the extent of her powers. It was exhilarating, to find out what she could do. Perhaps there was good in her powers, inherent good that didn’t always mean destruction. Everyone was bustling around her, packing intently for their trips. Valkyrie had divided them into teams as soon as all the locations had been extracted. ‘Bucky, Okoye, and Sam to Vormir; Thor, Spider-boy and Rhodey to Xander; myself, Strange and Shuri to Titan, Clint, Hulk and Loki to Maveth. Wanda, you can start with any team you want, but when whoever finds theirs first, you’ll go to them, ok?’ Wanda had nodded, and elected to travel with Okoye’s team first, as she was the only one who truly knew what was happening, and wouldn’t be heartbroken by it. Besides, her presence was strangely comforting, and Wanda wanted to get to know her better. She had a feeling they could be friends...or as much as someone could be friends with someone that would most likely be gone at the end of the month. 

Cringing, she took the straw out of her mouth. She was still dying. How had she managed to forget something like that? She couldn’t be travelling with anyone at all, she needed to find the Thanos loyalists. But when she thought of this task she felt like she was staring up at a mountain. How could she even begin such an insurmountable task, especially when everyone was relying on her? How could she find them by herself. Miserably, she threw the packet in the direction of the bin. It sailed in a perfect arc, landing right in the middle of it, narrowly missing Clint’s hair as he walked towards her. 

Dropping his bag on the table in front of her, he leaned forward, ‘You ok?’ She tried to swallow the irritation that rose in her at his worried eyes. ‘Why wouldn’t I be?’ He gave her a look,  
‘Come on Wanda, don’t play dumb. Something happened last night that you’re not telling me. And now you have to deal with all of this. Are you even ok with the concept of using your powers to tether the stones?’ He put his hand on hers, realisation lighting his eyes, ‘Are you worried it might kill you? I don’t think it will, it can’t, can it? Shuri wouldn’t have suggested it if could kill you.’ Suppressing a sigh at how close, and yet far he was from the mark, she just put her hand on top of his. ‘I’m fine Clint, you don’t need to worry.’  
‘I think I do,’ he argued and arching her eyebrows, she pulled her hands away. He made a noise of frustration, ‘You pull away when you’re hurt Wanda, you’re doing it right now. It’s really worrying me that you’re stuck in the past with the people you’ve lost. Looking into your eyes sometimes is like looking into a cavern, like you’re not even present. It scares me. You don’t talk to people anymore-have you even talked to anyone about Vision?’ Slamming her hands on the table, she pushed herself up. ‘Let’s get one thing clear Clint,’ he stared straight back at her, a muscle clenched in his jaw, ‘I’m not your responsibility ok? So stop it.’   
‘You’re my friend.’ She let out a bitter laugh,  
‘That doesn’t give you the right to shove yourself into my life and demand answers.’ Hurt, he set his mouth, but refused to relent. ‘Don’t push yourself away Wanda, it’ll hurt more in the end.’   
‘What is your obsession with this? You have a family Clint, people that love you. Go focus on them.’   
‘I do. But right now, I need to focus on someone else I love.’ Scoffing, she dropped his gaze and picked at her fingernail, ‘Don’t lie Clint. It’s so painfully obvious,’  
‘I’m not lying.’ She turned away so he wouldn’t see the pain on her face,   
‘How could you be telling the truth?’   
‘Wanda.’ She moved towards the door, twisting her hair into an updo.   
‘Wanda.’ It was more urgent now, and when she turned she saw the hurt on Clint’s face. It struck something inside of her, something that had been dead a long time, the feeling of pain when those you cared about were in pain. ‘You think I don’t love you?’ She gave him a rueful smile, ‘Oh Clint, how can you love someone you don’t even know?’ 

‘You have all of your stuff?’ Looking up from her packing, Wanda nodded with a careful smile. Okoye walked briskly into the room, sitting down on the bed. ‘You should probably come with our team first.’ Wanda nodded,   
‘That’s what I was planning.’ Okoye was quiet for a moment, as if gathering the strength to say something. Then, with an intake of breath, she lifted her head, ‘I have a plan. You say you need to find someone? Well, while we’re looking for the stones, you can go and find your doctor, and when we find it we’ll call you. I’ve stolen some food and packed it for you,’ she reached into her own backpack and pulled out a silk cloth with stars on it. Rolling her eyes at it she added, ‘It was the only thing I could find to put it in.’ She handed it over to Wanda, who felt her kindness in her stomach, warming her body. ‘Thank you, I-thank you.’ Okoye nodded, ‘I heard a lot about you, you know.’ Placing the food in her bag, Wanda raised a brow, trying to keep her voice neutral, ‘Oh?’ Okoye nodded,   
‘When you lose people, it’s easy to lose sight of your life as well. But you can’t forget what’s still there.’ Awkwardly tugging at her hair, Wanda nodded again. Okoye kept on speaking however, almost as if she didn’t even notice that Wanda was still there. ‘Life keeps moving, all the time.’ For a moment, her hand ghosted over her abdomen, before she shook her head, and it fell to her side. ‘Anyway,’ she said briskly, shouldering her backpack again, ‘Stay alive ok? We need your magic.’ As she left the room Wanda concealed a smirk, Okoye was probably the best person for her to have confided in, there was a strength in her that was immeasurable, and a kindness that transferred some of that strength to you. At the last moment, Okoye turned back, ‘And if it’s not too much trouble, try and finish the stone Shuri is finding first. I don’t much like the idea of her being out there without me.’ Wanda nodded, her smile growing, and Okoye let the door fall shut between them.

As Wanda descended, her hand trailing along the sleek wooden carvings in the banister, Valkyrie stepped in front of the bottom, so she couldn’t get off. ‘Is everything alright?’ Wanda asked, suspicion tapping at her mind at the look in her eyes. Leaning forward, Valkyrie said,   
‘I don’t know what’s been going on these past few days, and frankly I don’t need to know. But I have to be certain that you won’t run.’ Alarm flared in her stomach, the red rising instinctively at the sign of danger. ‘I won-’  
‘Cut the bullshit Wanda. We all know you aren’t happy here, but I’m not your therapist. I am your Queen. And that means it is my responsibility that you carry out your task. I trust you will rise to the occasion?’ Wanda bit her lip to refrain from pointing out that Valkyrie was certainly not her Queen, her Asgardian throne did not cover the earth in its sovereignty. ‘I can do it,’ she said instead, stung at the harsh gaze that was being inflicted upon her, and irritated that Valkyrie had no idea what she was talking about. Her gaze softened for a moment at Wanda’s answer, and when she next spoke it was a tad gentler than before, ‘This is important Wanda, for all of us.’ As if she could order her around, she, who had become an alcoholic due to grief. As if she could judge her at all. But the fury and the red Wanda quashed, not willing to make a scene. Lifting her chin, she said coldly, ‘I am aware of the dangers. Might I remind you that it is because of me that we are even going on this mission at all?’ Valkyrie’s jaw tightened, but she just gave her a sweeping gaze, and turned away. ‘Carry out your task Wanda, it is the cowards who die many times before their final death, and Asgard knows we have seen enough of death for a lifetime.’ The words smacked into her like a sheet of ice, stinging her cheek. 

Clint hadn’t looked at her at all while everyone was saying their goodbyes. They were gathered in the foyer, Wanda avoiding Valkyrie for all she was worth. In the corner Shuri and Okoye were talking intently, whilst Bucky and Sam swapped jokes as they tugged on the straps of each other’s backpacks. Strange was sitting on the stairs still, with Clint and Rhodey next to him, discussing something. Guilt twinged at her at the sight of him running his hand through his hair and tugging on it, he’d looked so tired lately. She was about to go and walk up to him, pride be damned, and just apologise when a tentative hand tapped her on the shoulder. Whirling around, she caught sight of Peter, fiddling with the straps of his own backpack. ‘Hi,’ she said, a little confused.   
‘Hi.’ She waited, but he didn’t say anything. Taking the hint, she carried on with the conversation, ‘What did your school say when you had to go? You must have a lot of homework to catch up on-’ but he cut her off, apologising profusely as he did it,   
‘-Sorry, sorry. I just-just wanted to ask…’ he trailed off miserably, and for some reason Wanda placed her hand on his shoulder. Absently, he leaned in to the touch, ‘-you’ll be able to do it, right? It’s possible?’ Oh. Oh. Squeezing his shoulder, Wanda dropped her hand and scratched her forehead, contemplating. He was almost an adult yes, but not yet. In a few years he might be ready for all of this, but right now he was just a boy who’d lost, a boy who was afraid. ‘Of course I can do this,’ she said firmly, ‘That’s where my power comes from, as long as I don’t try to handle them all at once, it’ll be fine. This is barely a mission really, just something we need to do so we can all move on.’ Sometimes she realised how much easier life would have been if she’d just believed the majority of things that came out of her mouth.   
Peter smiled wanly, ‘Thank you. I don’t believe you, but thank you for trying.’ And then, before she could say anything else, protest that of course she knew what she was doing, that he was probably too young for such a mission anyway, he threw his arms around her neck, and hugged her. For a moment she stiffened, remembering the last time someone had really and truly hugged her. Like they relied on her. Like...like she wasn’t the danger at all, like she was the protector. Probably not since Pietro. For a moment it was like her body forgot how to respond to a hug. For a moment her mind stilled and memories flooded her thoughts as she saw Pietro after Pietro after Pietro. And then, just as quickly as he’d hugged her, he let go again.   
Sniffing, as if he hadn’t felt safe in a long time either, Peter said, ‘I’ve found some other movies, when you join us we can maybe watch them.’ and turned to go where Thor was waiting for him, an easy grin on his face. 

Self consciously, Wanda shook herself out of it. What an idiot she was, couldn’t even return a hug, no wonder she was so alone all the time, who could be friends with someone who was emotionally distant? Her heart hardening at the thought, her fingers toyed with the sleeve of her leather jacket, ready to just get a move on. After all, she was living on borrowed time here. Okoye nodded at her and gestured towards Sam and Bucky, ‘Let’s go.’ Both men nodded. With a deep shuddering breath, Wanda swept her gaze along the mansion one last time, taking in everyone’s faces, skipping over Loki and Valkyrie for obvious reasons, and turned to go. At the last second a hand grazed her wrist and Clint’s worried eyes fell on her again. ‘Whatever we said Wanda, good luck. And go kick ass.’ She almost hugged him for that. Almost. Instead, she pressed her fingers to his forehead, and cleared the tension from his head. His gaze clouded for a moment, and then the lines smoothed over, a loose smile dotting his lips. ‘Thank you.’ She shrugged it off, nodding at him.   
‘Be happy Clint.’ He barked out an ironic laugh,  
‘Take your own advice Maximoff.’ She gave him a look and his fingers released her wrist,   
‘Until we meet again.’ Raising her fingers in a mock salute, she turned to where the others were waiting for her, Sam’s eyes bright as he fiddled with the gears of the sleek hired car,   
‘Until we meet again.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo. Yup, this was very much a chapter to drive the plot forward, but worry not. It's all planned out you see, the next chapter will be less slow, I promise-cough cough.
> 
> Have a great day everyone, and thank you again to the people who comment, you make me want to write and write and write :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my lovelies, 
> 
> Sorry for the lateness of this update :///// and also for the shortness of the chapter. But I have big big ideas for the next one, so this one is a little more slow and melancholic.

'Alright, everyone here?' Bucky and Sam, who were too busy bickering, didn't even stop to answer, and Okoye rolled her eyes. They stopped their car at a S.H.I.E.L.D base, gotten on a spaceship-which Wanda had absolutely hated-and had just touched down on the barren soils of Vormir. Wanda had decided not to leave them until she could catch a glimpse of some kind of signal that would tell her where the Thanos enthusiasts were. Unfortunately, so far, she was drawing up absolutely nothing, and so she here she was. Scanning the planet, all she could see was waste, stretching as far as the eye could see. Dust drifted thinly past their feet, curling weakly around her feet. Maybe this was the wrong decision, the planet reeked of loss. Loss, and waste, and...loneliness. Scrunching her nose in distaste, and stopping her mind from drifting elsewhere, she turned to Okoye,   
'I'm here.'   
'Thank you for the clarification.' Wanda smiled at the dryness of her tone,  
'You are absolutely welcome.' Muttering, Okoye swung the strap of one of their bags over her shoulder, and gazed at the sky. Wanda followed her eyes, the sky itself was strangely different from the arid wasteland that spread out among them. It was afternoon here, from what she could tell, but the sky was inky black, stars patterning the air with their constellations, glowing blue one minute, green the next, then yellow, then orange...Sam and Bucky stopped from where they were studying the map, and looked up as well. 'Is it always like this?' Sam shrugged his shoulders, answering her. It had to be the stone, whichever stone was here, it was bringing beauty. So it couldn't be the soul stone, otherwise it would have looked just the same as it had been described in the books Peter had pushed into her hands, imploring her with anxious eyes to know what she was walking into. She couldn't tear her eyes away, they pulsed brightly, before switching colours, like the coloured lights her mother had strung along the banister of their house during the winter, so that she and Pietro could find their way home from school easier in the dark. Smothering a smile, Wanda closed her eyes, allowing for the weedy breeze to play with strands of her hair, allowing herself to be nowhere and anywhere at once. A snap from behind shook her out of her reverie, and she turned to face Bucky, who was re-fitting his hand onto his metal arm. Taking in a deep breath, she said, 'Alright everyone, let's go.' 

It was nightfall, and they'd set up camp behind a large rock, which was sure to guard them against the wind, growing steelier the more hours slipped away into the darkness. Although she hadn't felt it when they first touched down, after a day of walking Wanda felt the presence of the stone, calling her, coaxing her, crooning at her. They were definitely in the right place. Okoye was stoking the fire whilst Sam and Bucky took off their shoes. All of them had a meagre portion of food in front of them (they needed to be rationing, for who knew how many days they would need to stay here?), and Wanda was forcing herself to tune into the conversation, laughing a little too loudly, smiling a little too widely, trying to forget that another useless day had slipped by, another one where she wasn't any closer to not dying. 'Wait, so how do you know each other again?' Okoye laughed as Bucky shook his hair out of his eyes, embarrassed,   
'He was a farmer, and not a very good one at that.'  
'I was pretty good,' Bucky protested, and Okoye raised an eyebrow as Sam nudged him playfully,  
'Please give us details.' Bucky opened his mouth to protest but Okoye raised her eyes, enjoying the game,  
'Well, there was one day...' Wanda's shoulders shook from her peals of laughter.

'What are you going to do, after all this stone business is over?' Wanda looked up, surprised at the question.   
'What do you mean?' she took a sip from her cup. Sam shrugged again,   
'I mean, are you becoming an Avenger again, or leaving us? It's just, you haven't been very clear.'   
'Oh. Um.' Biting the inside of her cheek, she curled her toes. 'I guess, I don't really know I guess.' She could feel Okoye's eyes burning a hole in her back,  
'I guess it...depends.' She didn't wait for them to question that ominous statement, 'What about you?' Sam had been ready for the question,  
'Definitely sticking around,' his eyes darted to Bucky, before dropping back to hers, 'I mean, first of all, I promised a friend I would use his shield well.' He tapped the item, leaning casually against his legs, 'And besides, you've all become my family now. Leaving would be kind of dumb, make me too lonely.'   
'I'm staying as well,' Wanda's teeth clinked on the rim of her cup as Bucky spoke,  
'I spent such a long time against the Avengers, I figure it's only fair I spend at least the same amount of time with them.'   
'And you?' Okoye shook her head,  
'I'm not an Avenger, I have a job. I'm only really here for Shuri, after that I'm back where I belong.' Bucky nodded,   
'Fair enough.' Wanda avoided all their gazes, clenching and unclenching her toes.   
'I'm going to take the money they give me for this though.' Sam laughed, falling into Bucky as Okoye's eyes gleamed,   
'I'll build myself a nice house, and I'll turn it into a training centre for young women. As Captain, it would be wonderful to work with all the new recruits.' Wanda smiled warmly at her,   
'I'm going to buy myself a cake I think, and eat all of it in one go.' Okoye laughed, and Wanda added, 'Perhaps a smidge less noble.'   
'I'll buy myself an arm holder, so I can have many different ones for different occasions.' Sam gave him a strange look, 'What?'  
'Nothing...tell you what, I'll pay for a personal designer for those arms. We can pool our money.' Bucky nodded importantly,  
'I'll pay for a shield holder and personal cleaner then as well.' They shook on it, and Wanda rolled her eyes.  
'What creative prospects boys, you know there's no extra points for teamwork right?' But Bucky had dislocated his arm by accident, and it came off in Sam's hand. Shrieking, Sam hastily dropped it, and in the cacophony that followed, Wanda was able to set down her drink and slip into her tent, unheard by anyone.

'Where does it hurt?' Wanda looked up and shot him a smile,   
'Nowhere, you worry too much.' Pietro allowed her to tousle his hair as he sat down next to her. The faded couch sagged underneath his weight, complaining at its still being in use. Taking her knee, Pietro inspected it closely, huffing a fallen curl out of his eyes. 'There was no need for you to jump from that high.' He pulled out a bottle of disinfectant, unscrewing the cap as she rolled her eyes. 'They were cornering you, I was helping.' He grunted, pressing the alcohol to her knee.   
'There's no need for that.' He ignored her. 'Hey.' He was still focused on her leg, 'Pietro.' His eyes shot up to her face, and she tilted her head. 'I'm not made of glass you know.'   
'No. You're not made of glass. But you are made of my flesh and blood.'  
'You're not my parent,' she said gently, and his head snapped up, anger simmering in his gaze,  
'I never thought I was.'   
'Then let me have my knee bleed, accept it when I jump off a building to save you. We're brother and sister, that means we're both equal.'  
'We're more than brother and sister. We're twins.' Wanda pulled her leg away, stretching it out,  
'What difference does it make? Why are you making such a big deal about this, you're not normally this upset.' He exhaled frustratedly, to which she raised an eyebrow.   
'Just stop taking stupid risks, ok?'   
'Look who's talking.'  
'Wanda...' he turned away from her, clutching the bottle so tightly it started to shake. Frowning, she took the bottle from him carefully. They both knew what today was, but it had been years since...they'd been on their own for years now. She had no idea it would affect him so much, so long after their parents' deaths. 'Hey, is everything alright?' The breeze whistled softly outside, and Wanda was struck with the memory of the two shivering children, all alone in a big bed, trying to survive the night, jumping at every sound. When Pietro spoke his voice was hoarse, and so low Wanda had to strain to hear it, 'If you die Wanda...I'll be all alone in the world. When you hurt, it's like there's a knife in my chest. Nothing feels right until you're better again. And I can't...if you ever died...we look out for each other ok?' He turned back to her, his eyes blazing fiercely,  
'You're annoying, and stubborn, and I hate you as much as I like you, because that's what siblings do. But we are family.' Gripping her hands, he said firmly, 'That means we look out for each other. No matter what. Ok?' She gripped his hands back, understanding.   
'Of course. Did you even need to say?' He bit the inside of his cheek, swallowing,  
'I miss them.' It was little more than a whisper, thrown away in the breeze for no particular destination, the persons to whom he was referring were far gone from this world, would never catch it anyway. But she was here, it solidified them. When one was lonely, the other picked up the slack. That was how they worked. Two halves of one whole. Wanda and Pietro. 'I do too.'   
'Don't ever leave me Wanda.'  
'Don't you ever leave me.'  
'I promise.'

I promise. I PROMISE. Her eyes shot open as she sat up, struggling against the salt that stung her eyes. Wrenching open the stupid sleeping bag, she nearly fell out of the tent in her haste to be outside, to taste the night sky. The stars, that was what she needed, the stars. Stumbling into the night, she cast her eyes upon the glorious sky, allowing herself to feel it encompassing her. She didn't know why she could only remember the sad times with Pietro, it was like her mind fed off of her misery, and replayed the promises they made again and again and again. The shards of that broken promise remained lodged in her heart. It was strange, ironic really, how long one could go on without a heart. But then again. she supposed she was paying for it now, she wasn't really going to go on for that long anyway. Clutching her arms around her torso, she leant her head on her shoulder, trying to feel for the stone again. It tugged, something in her stomach flipping at its pull. Like a string extended from wherever its powers were, to just below her navel. Which stone was it again? Closing her eyes, she tried to feel for it, but came up empty. Sighing in annoyance, pushing away Pietro Pietro Pietro she opened her eyes again, and felt the shift in the breeze.

It had become cooler, the stars shining coldly. The night felt...dangerous. There was something slinking, slithering. Something here that had malicious intentions. Reaching around with her mind, she found one, locked. But nothing could entirely keep out the darkness seeping through its thoughts, the promise of death, the cool kiss of final moments. Her senses igniting, the red flickered and came to life, a blazing warning. A shadow detached from the night, and fell across her line of vision, and holding a breath, Wanda ignored the stuttering of her stomach, how frantically the stone seemed to be pulling her now, and whipped around. 

'You?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a lovely day everyoneeeeee...the snow is gone, but it is a lot sunnier. I hop e you enjoyed, and if not, well then, that's a little awkward. Feel free to comment or like or send me a cardboard cutout of Loki-I'M KIDDING-cough cough. 
> 
> Bye everyoneee


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, 
> 
> Is everyone doing alright? If you aren't, I'm sending you some happiness, you ready? Three...two...one...POOF. There, please enjoy :)
> 
> Also please enjoy this chapter!

'As stellar of a choice as it is, my parents unfortunately didn't end up going with 'You' when naming me.' Even as relief filled her limbs, her face folded into a scowl.   
'Why are you here?'   
'That's not very nice at all, I was expecting a much warmer welcome.'  
'Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else right now?' They gave her a look like 'please' and said smugly,   
'I go where I want, mutant.' Clenching her jaw, she turned away,  
'Well then, slither on back into the hole from whence you came, serpent.'   
'Your utter regard for etiquette cuts me to the bone, was it here on Earth where they taught you these manners? Typical.'  
'Well we weren't all born as pampered princes, your highness,' she cut out the words, and their eyes flitted to the floor for a second, before snapping back up to her so fast she wondered if she'd imagined the change in demeanour,  
'Clearly.' She bared her teeth,  
'You're right, perhaps if I'd been brought up that way, I'd have learned the inability to feel anything remotely like love.'  
'Is that bitterness I detect? My darling, I'm afraid I'm simply not interested. I'd say it's me but...well-'  
'Oh trust me, I wouldn't be interested in you if my life depended on it.' Their eyes gleamed, reflecting the stars,  
'I wouldn't be so sure. I can be very...persuasive.'   
'Mmm, like you got all the Avengers to fall at your feet?' They shook their head pityingly,   
'You've yet to see me actually try.' She moved closer to them, tilting her chin up to look them in the eye,  
'Bring your worst.' Their face split apart in the eeriest smile she'd ever seen. It was a smile that suggested, no, promised danger. She remembered in that moment what Clint had said about them being Gods. In the way they were looking at her, she believed it. It was the look of another world, another being, it was a look that would ravish her, and pick her bones clean. You will not survive this, it whispered tantalisingly, and it promised that even as the flesh was torn from her body, she would beg for more. 

But she was no prey, and so she didn't shy away, meeting their gaze unflinchingly. They dropped their face to hers, and she hitched in a breath, her thoughts screaming at her. What were they doing. What were they doing. What were they doing. She wouldn't back away, couldn't for that matter. They were so close she caught the moonlight, glowing on the curve of their cheekbone. Their nose brushed her ear, and she tried not to shiver, locked in place by disgust but not fear. They would never intimidate her. She reminded herself that this was a snake, a scaly, slithery creature that slunk in and out of people's lives, squeezing them until their life drained out of them, before slipping away, ready for their next victim. She wouldn't be surprised if when she touched their skin they'd have scales. But she had not been afraid of snakes for a long time, and wouldn't start it now.   
'Start packing.' Um-what? 

Pulling away, she gazed at them, scrunching her face in confusion. 'Pack?' They leaned against a jutting rock, careful not to stain their white shirt, who did they think they were-a pirate? 'Yes, and if possible, please be quick, I don't much enjoy the lack of beauty around me. Must a planet be so tiresome?' She resisted the urge to snap their neck off,  
'And may I ask why I am being commanded to pack?' she said sweetly, to which they raised an eyebrow,  
'Aren't you searching for the people who are killing you?' Right. The red finally fell from her hands, her shoulders dropped as she trained her eyes on the stars again.  
'I can't feel them yet. I have no idea where they are.'  
'So you're going to give up?'  
'It's not giving up-' her words fell away at their look.   
'You're avoiding.' The words left their lips in an accusation,  
'Mutant, this is not something that will go away if you ignore it. You die either way.' Wincing, she turned away, rubbing her thumb over her fingers.   
'I'm well aware of that, thank you.' The coldness of her tone fortified her, what did they know, why were they making this their problem? There was a silence, until the question repeated itself in her mind, something not adding up. 'Why do you even care?' A muscle worked in their jaw,   
'Well...I figured it was a little unpleasant of me to drop the information on you, and then just leave.' So they felt guilty. Strange. Not that they couldn't, obviously they must have feelings but she'd never seen them with any other expression than casual distaste, or delighting in pulling someone's strings, crawling underneath their skin until they tore their own stomach out to get rid of them. To see them with an actual, kind emotion was something almost paradoxical, jarring.   
'Um.' They looked at her,   
'Packing?' She supposed they were right, staying here was useless. Okoye had even told her to slip away, so why was she wasting her time like this? 

It was only after she'd slung the backpack over her shoulder that she realised what this all meant: she was going on a trip. Alone. With only them for company. The bag dropped, and fell on the floor in a dusty heap. Crap. Leaning over to sling it back up, she tried to weigh her decision. Life. Death. But to have them be her travel companion...of course it was worth it, but it was really testing her patience. What was her life even. Moodily, she tightened the straps of her bag. The foreboding feeling back in her stomach, she sincerely doubted they would even make it to the Thanos enthusiasts before killing each other. With a snort, she supposed that at least then it would be quick and painless, and they would have to go back to the other Avengers with the knowledge of what they did, and they certainly wouldn't let them survive that. No. Either way, they would die along with her, whether she killed them first, or other side it for her. Oddly cheered up by the thought, she stalked out of the tent, ignoring their offering of their arm, and placed her hands on her hips.   
'I assume you have some sort of plan as to where we are going?' They looked up from brushing the dirt off of the coat folded over one arm.   
'I don't think I've ever had that much attitude directed at me in one sentence.' Rolling her eyes, she breezed past them,   
'Well I don't think I've ever slept so little in one night.'  
'You can sleep on the ship.' Oh no.  
'A ship?' They raised an eyebrow at the anticipation in her voice.   
'No good?'  
'They're fine...it's just-they're not easy to sleep on.' They shot her a final critical glance, before returning to the state of their jacket,  
'Miracles happen everyday. I'm sure you'll make do.' She wanted to cut off their oxygen supply with her bare hands. She wouldn't even need her power to be rid of them. Clearing their throat, they took off in a random direction. 'It's this way,' they called over their shoulder as an afterthought. Grumbling, Wanda hitched up her backpack and followed. 

The more they walked, the crabbier Wanda became, tiredness dragging her eyelids and her feet, until she was stumbling over craters and oddly placed rocks. Loki wandered ahead, their outline almost invisible by the darkness that night had thrown over the planet. So much cast in darkness were they both, that Wanda didn’t notice that everytime she tripped, their shoulders tensed. On and on they walked, past landmarks that Wanda would be too tired to remember in the morning, and random lakes of balck, sludgy water that she was certain would bring instant death to the unfortunate drinker. Was there nothing on this planet that actually grew? Although the sky was dark both night and day, something about it shifted once the day was finished. It became more sinister, the dust that quietly floated then seemed to whisper in whorls of secrets now, watching with hooded eyes, bated breath. Something slithered up her spine, warning her that something was not right here, that someone was watching. Shivering involuntarily, she firmly quashed her instinct to catch up to Loki, not wanting to be alone in this place. The air was bitter, and cut at her face as she continued, every step slower than the last. Her eyes closed for a moment too long, then snapped open again, before closing in the next few steps. Her head tipped forward, her hair swinging in front of her face, if she could just lie down for five seconds...surely it would be ok if she rested for a short amount of time, no one would notice. The stones would protect her, yes, they would watch over one of their own, and guard her from any harm that could possibly befall her. Satisfied with this infallible logic, when her eyes closed they didn’t open again, she could start to feel the bag sliding off of her shoulder as her posture slackened, her knees giving way to the dusty floor. That soft, sweet floor that would take her as she was, and hold her tenderly in its embrace. Everything would be alright, all she needed was some sleep, all...she...needed. 

A hand shot out, and two arms caught her before she could fall.   
‘Wanda?’ the words were spoken harshly, too harsh to allow her to carry on surrendering to sleep. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked up to see Loki, holding her as gingerly as possible, impatience written across their features like a map.   
‘This is hardly the place.’  
‘I don’t care,’ she mumbled. When they didn’t talk, it was almost relaxing, having someone hold her, even if it was just by the tips of their fingers. It was almost like being loved again, and goodness knows how much she had missed just being loved, being held. Her eyelids shuttered open and closed, open and closed, torn between the decision. To let go, or not to let go, that was the question. A sleepy smile spilled across her face, she was sure she’d heard that somewhere before, where had she heard that before? Her parents perhaps, maybe her brother, or maybe even Vision, he was always prone to such wise, existential musings. Unfortunately, the decision was not hers alone, and she found herself being shaken. Drowsily, she moved her arms against the action,  
‘Stop.’   
‘Wanda.’ oh. OH. For one blissful moment, she’d forgotten who was holding her. Blushing furiously, she wrenched herself upright, right out of their grasp. They startled back, looking as if she were an adder they’d found lurking in the grass. She supposed snakes never liked their own kind, they knew too well what they were capable of. Trying to gather a semblance of dignity, she pulled her bag tight against her back, as if nothing had happened.   
‘Well? We’d better find that ship, it’s getting incredibly late.’  
‘I’m not the one holding us up.’ but it was quieter, more of a mutter. Wanda tried not to notice the way they wiped their hands on their trousers, inspecting her critically out of the corner of their eye, as if she were more than they’d bargained for. 

They didn’t take long to recover however, and as soon as she started to walk again, they stuck their hands in their pockets and said,  
‘May i just ask, seeing as we’re going to be travelling partners-are you normally prone to swooning during the nighttime? Or is it just the unfortunate climate?’ so their civility had been short-lived, oh what a lovely position for someone to be in early in the morning. Dodging a particularly nasty looking rock, she turned her head to face them,  
‘Only when certain pompous princes wake me up before morning has even properly begun, to drag me away on their hare-brained schemes.’  
‘My my my, how fortunate you are, to be in the presence of royalty so much.’  
‘Mmm, indeed. I somehow never seem to tire of their pedantises.’  
‘Strong words coming from someone who fainted in my arms.’  
‘I did NOT-’ breathe Wanda. Breathe. It’s night, you’re tired. Breathe. Exhaling heavily, Wanda didn’t see the smirk they covered at the sound, and changed track,  
‘Are we nearing it or not? Because I’m just about finished with walking. If we’re not going to make it in the next hour we might as well set up camp.’   
‘That would rather defeat the purpose of me taking you away from your other camp.’  
‘Well it’s not my fault you made a stupid decision.’ Their amused eyes cut at her, causing her eyes to drop to the floor. ‘We’re almost there, don’t worry.’  
‘Almost as in…?’  
‘Patience I’m told, is a virtue.’   
‘So is a full set of teeth,’ she mumbled, but apparently they had ears like a hawk,  
‘Goodness me, so much violence.’ Refusing to be embarrassed, she smiled with her all her teeth, ‘You bring it out in me.’   
‘I’m touched,’ they remarked dryly, then abruptly stopped, flinging out an arm. Dodging before it could catch her in the neck (they’d misjudged her height), she lifted her gaze to what they were looking at. Absolute darkness spanned from one corner of her eye to the other. No shapes in the night, no movement, nothing to even hint at the presence of someone else being there. Huffing, she turned on them, irritated now.   
‘Ok, I don’t get what your whole ‘secrecy’ thing is, but I’m done. How far away is this ship? Because if it’s more than a kilometre I’m going to sleep right here.’   
‘Someone’s here.’ Frowning, she looked again...nothing.   
‘No there isn’t.’  
‘Because you have night vision?’  
‘I don’t need night vision to see that you’re being an idiot.’  
‘I can sense it.’ Scoffing, she set down her backpack.   
‘Right, well while you’re ‘sensing’ away, I’m going to go back to sleep. Some people need it to function.’ Stretching out her back, she was about to drop down and catch up on what her body had been begging her to do ever since she woke up, when the world turned red. 

‘I KNEW IT.’ Gritting her teeth as she ran, Wanda supposed she was lucky the words that had come out of Loki’s mouth hadn’t been ‘I told you so’. Still, this was incredibly annoying as it was, and she almost wondered whether it would be better to just stand and face whatever threat that was behind them, if only to get away from princes who had their own heads so far up their asses - a rock thudded to the ground, just missing her hair. Crap. Pay attention Wanda, Loki could be dealt with later. Stretching her fingers, she conjured up the energy, swirling it around her palm. From what she could see, in the few moments where she allowed herself to look back, they were being chased by some kind of swirling mass. She supposed it was a smoke cover for something else, as there were snatches of legs and arms. If they were Thanos loyalists, it would probably be wiser to run towards them, as that was who they were looking for in the first place, but Wanda was too tired for that thought to properly register. She did however, register the rocks and debris that she was currently dodging, raining down around her. ‘So...since...you know so much...who...the FUCK...are they?’   
‘How about you...channel that hatred into...running?’  
‘I can...multitask.’ Something grazed her elbow, and a searing pain ran up her arm. CRAP. She did not however, voice this thought, as it would give them far too much satisfaction to be right. The pain was useful in a strange way, as it shook her awake. Her mind clearing, she was able to scout her surroundings properly this time, winning the time to shoot back a wave of red of her own. It dissipated the cloud, rolling over it, scattering limbs. Thumps sounded as they bounced off the floor, before they picked themselves up, continuing the chase. Loki scrunched up their nose, ‘Ew.’  
‘Maybe save your voice for useful statements?’  
‘Maybe save your voice for useful statements?’ Wanda didn’t even have the energy to take in the fact that they just mimicked her. Sucking in a breath, she tried to reach into their minds, but came up short. Whatever was chasing them seemed to be...mindless. Great. Another mystery, that was exactly what she needed. Gritting her teeth, she gathered her strength for one last push, to sweep through them like wind gushed leaves out of the way, just one big sweep-  
‘You look like you’re constipated.’ WOOSH. Her red lit up the sky like lightning as the cloud was bowled over, and the limbs twitched, staying down. Loki, who had stopped running for a moment, blinked at her. ‘Ok, am I supposed to read anything into what that says about you being annoyed by me, or should we just move on?’ Smiling a sharp grin at her handiwork, Wanda lifted an eyebrow at them,   
‘Right. Move on. Smart choice.’

The ship was covered under black silk, which rippled like water when Loki pulled on it. Raising an eyebrow at them, she managed to refrain from asking whether everything in their lives had to be pretentious, and was just thankful that she didn’t need to walk anymore. With a wave of their fingers, the door heaved open, and Loki jumped up, leaning against the doorframe to make some or other snarky comment, eyes gleaming, when a rumble came up behind her. Blood ran cold through her veins as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Loki stiffened, their eyes widening as a single word escaped their lips.  
‘Shit.’ She made the mistake of looking back. The stupid, stupid mistake. Blind panic surged through her head blocking out all truths, any truths apart from what was barraging its way towards them, what they would not survive. The stone tugged at her naval again, anxiously and this time she responded to its call. Taking a hold of the connection, she allowed for it to flow over her, the fit cooler and stranger than the mind stone. This was entirely different, a new power that bunched at her shoulders like someone else’s coat, but kept her warm nonetheless. Yes. This would do. This would keep them away. Taking in a deep breath, she tried to dampen the power, calm it down so she could control it, but then something bit her in the arm. Nature took over, and an animalistic desire to survive gave power to her desperate kick, to the way she swung into the ship and wrenched the door shut, to when the power prodded at her, asking to be released, she let it. 

Green ripped through her body, exuding through her pores, morphing the world, twisting it and shaping it until upside down was right side up and sideways was forwards and backwards was left. On and on and on the world spun, green spilling from her like poison from oleander, burning, soothing, killing, giving life, healing, and hurting and everything and nothing until she was crying and laughing and kicking and screaming and THEN. A hand clamped down on her arm, and she gave in. 

The first thing she noticed when she woke up, was that the stone that had been reaching for her was not the one on Vormir. That’s when the second feeling hit her, that something was very, very wrong. Groaning, she sat up, then remembered her arm. But...nothing was there when she looked. It seemed the stone had healed her...strange. Frowning, she touched a hand to her head, and looked around. She was in a field of some sorts, edged by trees, stretching out as far as she could see. The field was dotted with various flowers, a yellow pansy brushed her thigh. Smiling, she ran a finger along its petals. It shuddered against the wind. There was something about yellow pansies that knocked at the back of her mind, some kind of symbolic meaning or memory or…  
‘I would never have pegged you for having yellow as your favourite colour.’ The memory was whisked away, annoyance steadfastly replacing it, and annoyance that she had been feeling very often in the last couple of hours. Turning her head, she saw where they were reclining among the flowers a few metres away from her. So Loki was with her, oh happy day.   
‘You’re here too.’  
‘Yup,’  
‘Wonderful.’ Their eyes crinkled with a smile,  
‘Don’t overwhelm me with your gratitude please, I’m just like you really.’  
‘Mmm, just like a chimpanzee is like a human.’ They wrinkled their nose,  
‘Don’t sell yourself short love, I’m sure you’re at least a gorilla.’  
‘Shall we get up?’ She wasn’t in the mood to deal with them at this moment in time. Leaving the pansy, she dusted off her trousers as she stood up, her head turning this way and that, ‘Um.’ Loki paused from where they were straightening the lapel of their shirt, and even in her extreme state of distress Wanda found the time to roll her eyes. Not noticing, Loki shot her a look, raising their shoulders,  
‘What is it?’  
‘Where is the ship?’ Their mouth fell open, as they too, saw that they were stranded in a never ending field, quite shipless. The breeze picked up, and shadows emerged from the forest, a group of two men and one woman, the woman’s long dress flowing in the wind. An uncertain feeling settled itself in her stomach, they’d spotted them now, and were coming over, the woman wearing gloves up to her elbows, the men in breeches. Breeches. Whipping around, Wanda hissed to Loki, ‘Where the fuck are we?’ Loki met her eyes as the people started to wave, her distress mirrored in the depths of theirs as they said,   
‘I think you mean, when the fuck are we.’  
‘Do not fucking push me right now.’  
‘I thought it was funny.’

The people were coming closer every minute, each step revealing more about their otherworldly attire, Wanda grasped Loki’s arm. ‘They’re going to see us dressed like this and totally freak out. We have to do something.’ Loki stared at her hand on their arm, before she hastily took it off, flushing. Clearing their throat, Loki waved their hand, and Wanda’s leather jacket and leggings rippled into a dress, her hair looping into an updo. Turning her head, she saw Loki sporting an almost identical jacket and breeches to men not ten metres away, tilting their top hat to sit at an angle on their sleek black hair. Rolling her eyes, Wanda fingered the fabric, scarlet. The group had reached them now, relief apparent on their faces.   
‘Thank goodness! Our carriage broke down in the middle of the woods, and we figured we were so close to our destination we could just walk. But I’m afraid we’ve gotten rather lost,’ one of the men gave a rather sheepish laugh, inclining his head, ‘Could any of you perhaps direct me towards Willoughby Manor?’ The polite smile on Wanda’s face had become rather fixed at this point. The man stared at the two of them, waiting for an answer, before Wanda laughed nervously, fingering her dress, ‘We’re just as lost as you are I’m afraid. We were passing through here on our way to visit his brother, but we were...robbed by bandits. We decided to try and find some place to stay on foot, but I suppose there’s no chance of doing that before dark now.’ All three gasped in tandem, and Wanda quashed the urge to look at Loki, to check if she had said the right thing. ‘You poor things,’ the second man shook his head, taking off his hat to stare up at the sky, ‘Tell you what, it won’t be sundown for another two hours. We can all set off for Willoughby Manor together, and when we find it you can stay the night. Right?’ The woman nodded, and the man set his hat back on his head again, satisfied. ‘I’m Roger Brisbane by the way, and this is my brother Isaac.’ Isaac inclined his head, his arm circling around the woman, ‘This is our Jane, she’s my ward.’ Jane smiled kindly at the two of them, and Wanda found her mouth opening without thinking,  
‘Well, I’m Wanda, and this is-’  
‘-Wanda? What a curiously unusual name. Where are you from, Wanda?’ She froze, eyes flitting towards Loki in a panic. She assumed they were somewhere on Earth, in the 17 or 1800s, so Sokovia did not exist yet. Besides, Sokovia had been everyone’s enemy for years, it wasn’t like she could just blurt out it’s name and expect everything to be normal. Ok. Think. Where did the name Wanda sound like it could come from? Poland, Russia,   
‘Germany.’ Roger looked impressed,   
‘Ah yes, I seem to recall hearing the name before. It’s a lovely one, I’ll give you that. But I suppose a name is only as beautiful as its owner.’ Her laugh sounded shrill to her own ears,   
‘You are too kind.’ Roger smiled toothily, then shook his head,  
‘But I interrupted you. A thousand apologies, your name is Wanda…?’  
‘M-Maximoff.’ Not so German perhaps, but it would save her the embarrassment of having someone call her and have her not responding. Neither men nor woman batted an eye however, just turned to Loki, who smiled dashingly at all of them, throwing their arm around Wanda. ‘Loki Maximoff, my wife and I are so grateful for your help.’ His WHAT NOW. She supposed she was going purple in the face, but she didn’t really care. Lifting her foot, she dug her heel firmly into their shoe, and it was entirely to their credit that they didn’t even flinch, the only tell being a tiny muscle clenching in their jaw. ‘Another unusual name, I supposed I don’t get to Germany as often as I should,’ Isaac said, and Roger had the grace to look a little ashamed,   
‘Goodness me, I did not know you were married. I was merely appreciating your wife’s beauty.’ The arm around her tightened as Loki let out a tense laugh,  
‘Please, no apology necessary. I am very much aware of her beauty, it is what drew me to her in the first place.’ They shared a hearty laugh with the rest of the men, while Wanda wiggled her heel deeper and deeper into them. ‘Shall we move on? We are wasting precious daylight.’ Loki all but shoved her away from them, freeing their foot from her rage. Straightening his jacket, Roger nodded, ‘We shall walk ahead, whilst Isaac stays behind to make sure the ladies do not wander too far.’ Biting her tongue, Wanda moved over to where Jane was stooping by some flowers, her fingers running along the petals, not unlike she had been doing a few seconds earlier-she already hated this place. 

As they walked, Jane had linked her arm through Wanda’s, and proclaimed that she was sure they were to be ‘fast friends’, and what else could she do but agree? Loki and Roger were scouting up ahead, and Isaac was lagging a little behind, so that Wanda was forced to keep up with the calm pace Jane was setting. Her head turned this way and that as she took in the scenery, her curls lifting in the breeze. ‘So, how long have you been married?’ Raising an eyebrow, Wanda turned towards the girl, whose face was rife with anticipation. Great. So not only was she branded as the wife of the oaf, she now also had to work to keep up the pretense. ‘Um,’ she chewed the inside of her cheek, before the thought hit her that here it was probably not a very ladylike thing to do and she dropped it. ‘It feels like forever.’ Jane nodded eagerly, ‘It must be wonderful.’  
‘Mmm, they’re a very thoughtful partner.’   
‘Ooh, do tell.’ Wanda glanced sideways at her, and Jane blushed delicately,  
‘You must forgive my impertinence, only I have lived so long with only Isaac in our house that I forget myself in my eagerness to meet another woman.’  
‘No, of course. Don’t worry, it’s...you’re very friendly.’ Jane beamed at her, and then lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, glancing around first to check that Isaac was not listening. He was actually stooping to pick a flower, so her words were safe from prying ears. ‘I’m so interested in your marriage because I am going to Willoughby Manor to meet my betrothed.’ Oh, that sounded horrible,  
‘How lovely.’  
‘Oh yes,’ Jane nodded, sighing happily, ‘I imagine it will be such a relief to be married. I will have fine carriages, and throw such grand balls as to make the head of any young person turn. The women will all come to me for love advice, because I am such a wise and worldly wife, and I will shake my head and scold them for their boldness, and tell them the arts to winning a man’s favour.’ Suppressing a laugh, Wanda nodded at this vivid picture. Jane sighed, ‘Only, it would be nice to know my husband a little before we are to be married. For how can I win his favour if it is not necessary to us being united?’ She looked at Wanda, expecting an answer. Crap. ‘Umm, I’m sure it doesn’t matter. H’ll probably fall in love with you immediately, as soon as you walk through the door.’ Jane made a wistful sigh,  
‘Do you think?’  
‘Definitely.’   
‘That would be a fairytale. Sometimes I feel as if I am Rapunzel herself, locked up in a tower with a grumpy ward as my witch. Only no man will come and rescue me, for none can defeat him.’ She gave a little look over her shoulder to where Isaac was now running his hands among the low hanging branches of apple trees. Wanda followed her gaze to the man, he was seemingly harmless, his face sweet and open, he didn’t seem to be very threatening. For a moment she was tempted to use her power to find out if that were really the case, but she pushed the red back down. It sulked against her stomach, but she was not a villain. If there was no survival reason for it, she would not use her power like that. It was a complete invasion of privacy, and besides, most people could feel when she was doing it, and they would no doubt turn hostile. Hostility was what they could not afford at the moment, especially not when their survival depended on the kindness of these strangers.   
‘Is he so bad then?’ Jane looked a little taken aback, but then regained herself,  
‘That’s quite a forward question, I commend you, for I have been nothing if not impertinent. There is nothing wrong with my Guardian, I assure you. Sometimes my fancy runs wild, I apologise if it came off sounding like he was anything other than good to me. Even though he is only ten years my senior, he took me in at sixteen and allowed for me to weigh like a brick on his life. I cannot tell you how much he has sacrificed for me, only to say that it does him the greatest injustice, the way I speak without thinking sometimes. Please forget my silly analogy, I only meant that he is very particular as to who may take my hand. He doesn’t want me to be married off to some stranger, you see.’   
‘I see, I’m sure he has the best heart, taking care of you like that.’ She nodded vigorously,  
‘Oh yes he does. That is why…’ she smirked a little, before leaning closer, ‘I am making it my mission to find him a wife as he finds me a husband.’ Wanda blinked, before recovering,  
‘Oh how wonderful.’ Jane beamed with excitement,   
‘Isn’t it just? He is only 29, absolutely nothing for a bachelor, he will not even be considered old until his 35th birthday at least, so who would not want him? He has a stable position in life, no ward soon, and then I can visit his family with one of my own. It will be such fun!’ Laughing, Wanda nodded, there was something about her happiness that was infectious, despite her words, which only made Wanda worried for the both of them. Jane seemed a tad...young to be married, but as she wracked her brain for the number of regency dramas she’d watched, she came up woefully short. She knew almost nothing about this society, was socially clueless as to any of their statuses, what would be considered respectable conversation or whether Jane was even old enough to be married. All she could do right now was agree, and hop she wasn’t saying anything too terrible or out of the ordinary. Luckily, Jane did most of the talking, and happily kept up her one-sided monologue all the way until they reached the outline of a manor, dusky in the now twilight. 

The doors flew open as a man swept out, waving away the servants who hurried to help him. ‘Nonsense, nonsense,’ she could hear him grumbling to them, before turning to the crowd before him, likely disheveled after the hours they’d wandered through the woods.   
‘Brisbane!’ Roger and Isaac both stepped forward to be clapped on the back by the old man, who then drew Jane’s hand to his lips and kissed it. Giggling, she said, ‘Hello Monty, nice to see you again.’ Monty grinned cheekily at her,   
‘Lovely to see you are still the same. If I didn’t know better I would have said you were my daughter.’ Isaac’s and Roger’s smiles froze on their faces, but Monty didn’t seem to notice as he turned towards his guests, ‘Ah. Forgive my informality, I never bother with it among family. But I am afraid we have not been acquainted.’   
‘They were wandering the woods, same as us because they had been robbed,’ Jane paused for effect, ‘By bandits.’ Monty gasped in horror,  
‘They had nowhere to go, and I, perhaps stepping a little out of bounds, knew there would always be a place for them at Willoughby Manor, I told them how generous and benevolent my Uncle was, and I knew he wouldn’t mind, would you?’ She took his hand pleadingly, and he fondly chucked her on the chin. ‘You were absolutely right my darling, there is always a place for anyone here.’ Drawing himself up to his full height, which admittedly was not very much, he said, ‘Welcome, I am Lord Edgar Montgomery,’ Wanda opened her mouth to answer, but touching a finger to her arm, Loki stepped in,  
‘Lord Loki Maximoff and Lady Wanda Maximoff. We are most graciously humbled by your patronage, please be assured we will be on our way as soon as we can derive another carriage, perhaps from a nearby village?’ Wanda blinked at the way they were talking, and then noticed the wolfish grin that tilted their lips, they were enjoying this. Asshole. Lord-no she could not be bothered to remember all those titles-Monty flushed, and brushed their praise away, ‘Nonsense nonsense, I will not hear of a guest leaving so early, and with a carriage from the town? Absolutely not. It is not be done, and more importantly I will not allow it. You both have something interesting in your eyes, and I declare you both to become very interesting companions.’  
‘They are German,’ Jane interjected enthusiastically, and as Roger and Isaac looked down in embarrassment Monty’s face diffused in delight, ‘German, how absolutely wonderful. I have not been there for so many years. You must both tell me all about it. But first, let us go inside and get dressed for dinner, although I see you already are you silly goose.’ Jane laughed as Isaac looked ashamed, ‘Oh I was so desperate to already be here that I decided to be prepared in any way possible.’ Monty shook his head, taking her arm as they ambled up the path to the house. After a quick exchange of glances with Loki, which basically summed up to both of them saying ‘I hate you’, they stumbled up after them. Just as they reached the threshold of the house, Monty turned back, exclaiming, ‘I have invited so many guests over this time of year. This will be such fun, I do so adore ball season.’ 

They were led inside a house that Wanda could only describe as grand. Every inch of it excreted splendour and expenses. Gaping, she turned a full circle, before Loki muttered under his breath, ‘You look like a fish Wanda, don’t give yourself away.’  
‘I can’t help it, it’s so much nicer than your house,’ she snapped back,  
‘Someone’s a bit sore that they don’t have any taste.’  
‘Oh and I’m going to take lessons from the person who hangs naked paintings of themselves on the walls?’ Roger and Isaac hung back as Monty led Jane into the living room, where she was greeted by a chorus of enthusiastic welcomes. Wanda and Loki’s mouths clapped shut, ending their bickering as the men turned to them. Both were shifting uncomfortably, and when Roger spoke it was in a hushed tone, ‘I apologise for the boldness of Lord Montgomery and Janet, they are both very comfortable with people, and I’m afraid it shocks many guests. Neither of them mean any ill harm, and it gives me great pain to even have to apologise for such warm-hearted souls, only I did not wish to do them the disservice of having you think them exceedingly rude.’  
‘Oh not at all,’ Wanda hurried to say, ‘I find them very charming, they make me feel completely at home, even in this strange country.’ Isaac heaved a sigh of relief, the tension melting from his shoulders as Roger beamed at them. ‘Splendid, Isaac is very concerned with how people perceive Jane, are you not?’ Isaac gave an uneasy smile as Roger pushed him.   
‘Could you perhaps direct us towards our rooms? Only I wish to..freshen my appearance.’ Smiling, Loki scrunched their nose at her, ‘Nonsense, you look as dazzling as always. I am very anxious to meet some more of our friends. Besides,’ they gave a laugh at the pinched glare she was sending them, ‘All our clothes were stolen by the bandits.’  
‘Oh how dreadful.’ Monty rejoined them, followed by a woman who was most likely the housekeeper, judging from her outfit. ‘I am sure we can find you something to wear for the dinner, it is only a quiet affair tonight but tomorrow I am hosting a ball. Which of course, you must attend. Oh yes, we will go into town tomorrow and you can purchase all you desire for the evening. What splendid fun this all will be.’ Humming happily, he turned towards the housekeeper, who smiled indulgently, ‘Please find a room for Lord and Lady Maximoff, and make sure they are comfortably settled. Find them some clothes for the evening, and perhaps draw them a bath?’ He looked towards them for confirmation, which Loki readily gave, ignoring the way Wanda was tugging at their sleeve.   
‘Absolutely my lord, if you would please follow me?’ Waving goodbye to their acquaintances, Wanda followed the housekeeper up the stairs, tugging Loki along with her by their sleeve in case they should get anymore bright ideas, like hanging back to start a conversation about how she was pregnant.

Once they’d been led into their room, and a bath had been drawn Wanda assured the housekeeper they could take it from here, and firmly shut the door. Turning around to where Loki was reclining on an armchair, she snapped, ‘What the fuck was that?’   
‘Well I don’t know about you, but I’m quite enjoying myself.’  
‘Shut up.’ She ignored their mutter of ‘rude’ and sank onto a chair herself.   
‘The stone I was reaching for must have been the time stone, there’s no other explanation for this. Somehow I used the energy to escape whatever was on Vormir, and now we’re here.’  
‘Mm, I suppose we’re in England somewhere, I don’t really know when.’  
‘Well you certainly seem to have no trouble picking up the language.’ They looked amused by the venom in her tone, ‘I’m sorry, was I not supposed to?’  
‘It’s like you’re enjoying this,’  
‘I am,’  
‘And WIFE? What was that all about?’ They scoffed,  
‘I don’t know much about human history, but I’ll tell you that two unrelated people wandering about is not much for respectability. You’re welcome for ensuring your safety.’  
‘Our safety.’ They inclined their head,  
‘I suppose.’ She was ready to snap that head from their neck.   
‘Your thoughts are very loud right now, and very violent.’ Snarling, she flung a shoe at them, it bounced off the wall and landed in their lap.   
‘Oi.’  
‘Getting in the british spirit, are we?’  
‘You know, maybe if you stop being so grumpy we can actually think of a strategy.’  
‘Yes, because I’m the problem.’ They huffed, leaning their head against the wall. In the silence that ensued, Wanda felt something a little like guilt trickle through her limbs. She supposed she wasn’t exactly being an easy companion, and for the sake of the mission, it was best that they work together, so that she could find a way out of here and a path to the Thanos Enthusiasts, like they were supposed to. Glancing over at Loki, she saw them inspecting the wallpaper now, perhaps curious for design tips. Snorting, she pushed a lock of fallen hair back, and said, ‘Loki?’ Their head turned towards her questioningly,   
‘I suppose we need to plan how we’re getting out of here.’  
‘You think?’  
‘You know, this would be a whole lot easier if you weren’t an asshole.’   
‘Again with the insults, I’m beginning to wonder why I ever proposed.’ It was too soon, too soon after Vision to even have someone joke about something like that. Jolting back like she’d been stung, she said, ‘Enough. We’re going to be the most detached married couple ever ok? And no joking about it behind closed doors. It’s merely an inconvenient motivation for getting us out of here.’  
‘You flatter me darling.’  
‘Enough.’ They scratched their ear,  
‘Sorry.’ That perhaps, was the strangest thing that had happened to her all day.

They’d gotten changed, one in the bathroom and the other in the bedroom, and Wanda was fidgeting with her gloves. Loki noticed, right before they were going to step into the living room,   
‘What’s wrong?’ She shook her head,   
‘Nothing, it’s fine. Let’s just do this.’ They regarded her critically for a moment, before nodding, and pushing the door open. 

A massive table was laid out before them, housing Monty, Jane, Roger, Isaac and some five other people. Two places were laid out side by side, and Monty ushered them to sit. ‘Come, come. Now everyone, these are the Lord and Lady Maximoff, come all the way from Germany.’ The guests made a polite noise of intrigue as Wanda sat down next to a random gentleman, feeling completely out of her element. Loki was seated next to her however, and as strange as it sounded, it grounded her slightly, to know that she was not alone in this. That feeling however, disappeared as soon as all the different names of everyone came flying at her. This was going to be a long dinner. 

From what Wanda could gather, Jane was the darling of everyone at the table. They all doted on her, and listened eagerly to what she had to say, encouraging her gently to eat more food, and to entertain them after dinner by playing the pianoforte. Isaac sat to her left like a watchdog, quietly ensuring that everything was going alright, and that she was not embarrassing herself. He was doing his duty as her guardian, and yet hadn’t Jane called Monty ‘Uncle’? If she had a living relative with this much money, why was she given to a sixteen year old boy to be watched over? It was strange to say the least, and she was puzzling it out, trying to gauge information from the reactions between them, until Loki said her name, and a burst of laughter erupted from their side of the table. Turning her head, she asked, ‘What’s going on?’ She supposed it wasn’t very polite, as it was directed Loki, and the entire table fell silent. Laughing awkwardly against the blush that was creeping up her neck, she said, ‘Do excuse me, I was trying to be heard over the laughter, I’m afraid that was much louder than intended.’ Loki smirked, and she clenched her jaw, hating them. Their hand fell on her arm as they said, ‘Not to worry dearest, I was just telling them about how we ended up here.’ She stared at the hand on her arm, feeling the shudders of repulsion ripple through her. Take the hand off. Take the hand off. Take the hand off. The hand slid off hastily, almost as if they had heard her, but it was overshadowed by what a chortling gentleman said next, ‘Well I commend you for carrying on despite the terrors of your honeymoon, this time is supposed to be spent in peace, not trekking through the country.’ This was going from bad to worse,  
‘We’re on our honeymoon now?’ Loki’s lips barely moved,  
‘Work with me here darling.’  
‘I absolutely refuse.’  
‘So you want to get kicked out of this house?’ Fuming, Wanda clasped her lips together in a smile, ‘Well, I suppose when you’re in love, nothing else really matters.’ A few people cooed in agreement, the rest rolled their eyes but Wanda didn’t care. She was seething, the red inside her stomach bubbling, how dare they just decide on all of this? How could she be cuddling up to someone, when Vision was not even dead a year. It was disgusting, it was disrespectful, and she would work her hardest to get the hell out of this place before her last moments were spent pretending to be Loki’s wife.   
‘So how long are you planning on staying?’ Jane asked, and the entire table turned their fond eyes on her. Finding herself not wanting to disappoint the sweet hope in that gaze, Wanda scrambled for words, ‘Um..’  
‘As long as we’re welcome,’ Loki promised, and Jane grinned delightedly. Wanda let out a fake laugh, then muttered, ‘What the hell.’  
‘Stop whispering, someone might hear.’  
‘I thought this was supposed to be a team effort.’  
‘We’ll stay until we can find a way to get back, none of us can guarantee when that is.’  
‘I hate you.’ Loki rolled their eyes,  
‘Oh no, whatever shall I do with this terrible news?’ 

Dinner had been absolutely awful, she was stressed, tired, and just wanted to go home before this was the end of her. Guilt about Vision ripped through her as she blearily nodded goodnight to everyone, and hastened to her room, not bothering to check whether Loki was following her or not. Just before she could push down the handle to where respite lay, Jane stopped her. ‘I just wanted to say, I’m so glad that I met you, you seem absolutely lovely.’ After all the crap of the day, it warmed her heart a little to see someone so happy,  
‘Thank you, so do you. I look forward to getting to know you better.’ Jane nodded happily, before pulling up her glove, ‘I was wondering if you could maybe...help me at the ball tomorrow?’ Wanda stared at her blankly, ‘You see, you are already married, and won over your partner quite recently. Perhaps you could help me make the acquaintance of my own future spouse? If you wish to dance all night with your partner of course, I understand. It is your honeymoon, you must not be bothered by the trivialities of a life you’ve just left behind.’  
‘No, no.’ More time alone with Loki? Absolutely not. ‘I would love to help.’ Jane squeezed her hands, ‘Thank you thank you thank you. I cannot wait.’ Loki arrived at that moment, raising an eyebrow at the scene. ‘Hello Jane.’ Jane blushed to the roots of her hair, and an uneasy feeling settled in Wanda’s stomach. That reeked of trouble.   
‘Hello Lord Maximoff.’ She curtseyed, ‘Well, I had better be off. Goodnight.’ With that she scurried away down the hall, leaving a frowning Wanda and an amused Loki behind. ‘Be careful with that.’   
‘Jealous, are we?’ She scoffed at the ridiculous idea,  
‘Nervous about our place in this house. Do anything to mess it up, serpent, and I’ll kill you myself.’  
‘Sadly, I cannot tamp down my natural charisma, believe me, I’ve tried.’   
‘I’m not interested in joining your hourly ego strokings, I’m tired and going to sleep.’  
‘I’m not the one blocking the door.’ Scowling, she pushed down the handle, and walked into the room collapsing on the bed. The one bed. The. Only. Bed. In. The. Room. 

Fucking hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo, was this chapter influenced by my love of Jane Austen? Cough cough OF COURSE NOT (yes yes it definitely was sorry not sorry). Hope you enjoyed and if not well sorry guys Jane Austen is something in my life that I will not compromise on.
> 
> Have a lovely day :))))))))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, yes, this is not a continuation of Wanda's situation. But don't worry, it will come :) hihihi. ANYWAY, here's a short chapter.
> 
> Please enjoyyyyy

Shuri woke up, drenched in sweat. Gasping, she turned on the light in her tent, trying to calm herself down. Shadows danced idly along the canvas, stretching their fingers out, reminding her of their promise. Frowning, she tried to remember what the dream had been about, but came up blank. Annoyed, she kicked against her bag that was slung across the floor. This didn't happen to her. Her mind never failed her. Usually she was able to lock information and experiences in her brain until she needed them, pulling them out to examine and analyse them before slotting them away again. Perhaps it was disorganised, but everything had its place in her head...until now. Now there was a gaping whole in her thoughts, a message that she had received but forgotten, with only the goosebumps raised on her skin reminding her that anything had happened at all. It was unfeasible. What had scared her so much? She almost turned to ask Okoye, before remembering that she wasn't there. The wind whistled wildly outside, shaking the tent around her until she felt like pulling the sleeping bag over her head. The darkness seemed to close in on her, and she huddled into herself. The dark is nothing, humans are only afraid of what they cannot see or comprehend. But it didn't work. The darkness was something. The darkness was all the knowledge in the world that she could never hold onto, the darkness was the feeling that there was something wrong, and the inability to do anything about it, the darkness was her losing her strength. She was Shuri, cleverer than anyone she'd ever met, but she wasn't an arrogant fool. There were things even she couldn't comprehend, and knowing that was what fed the doubt that lived in her mind as she joked and laughed, all the time running mental circles around everyone in the room. Something about their mission wasn't right. Something was hidden there, in her subconscious, trying desperately to come out, and something was keeping it in. The wind picked up, and Shuri slipped back into her sleeping bag, drawing it up to her chin, pulling her arms around herself. Perhaps if she slept she'd find it again. Maybe the message would break through the barriers and make itself known to her. Maybe.  
Unbeknownst to her, something was lurking outside, tapping its nails against the canvas of her tent as it watched the shadow twist within. With a grim smile it waited for her to fall asleep, before it started to move again. The girl was clever, it would give her that-give her a couple more days and she might just figure it out; might. But alas, it was not as charitable as that, and as sure as Shuri would find the answer, it would get to her to make sure she could never share it. After all, it had been commanded to, and it was not in the habit of disobeying orders. How pleased they would be with it, when they brought her back, how happy they would be with the Avengers' only genius. Maybe, just maybe, they would let it feed. Maybe its aching hunger would finally be satiated. But only if it brought the girl. It must bring the girl. And so as Shri slept, it watched. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting for the right moment. Waiting for her demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, for those of you who don't hate me, thank you so much. For those of you who do, well you can take it up with my nonexistent lawyer.   
> I want to thank all of you who keep commenting and just reading. I appreciate you guys so much, and I'm so excited that people are actually reading what I write!!!!!!! 
> 
> Have a lovely day, see you soooooon 
> 
> Byeeeeee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you so much for taking the time to reach the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If not, then I guess you read, so that gives you brownie points? Yaaaaaaay. You're so very welcome. Anyway, I hope you all have a great day, and feel free to comment!


End file.
